


Tightrope Across the Table

by icarus_falls



Series: Luce [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the cuddles, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is new to the city. While crossing off items from his bucket list, he becomes tangled up with some enticing strangers.He struggles with the teachings from his strict, conservative omegan upbringing to become the free, strong-willed person he desires to be.





	1. Stay cool, it's just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a 2k oneshot that spiraled wildly out of control, and will now be a multi-chapter fic... 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta [Cici](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Siecle) and all the thanks for the emotional support from [eerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieryoko) because apparently I'm a mess

A deep, heavy beat boomed through the club. Neon lights flashed in his eyes, making it hard to decipher the faces of those around him. 

Tsukishima lifts his half empty drink, staring at it before chugging the rest. He welcomes the burn of the liquid. 

He's unsure of himself here. His whole life had revolved around a more proper, sophisticated way of living. Not this... not the dark atmosphere, or pounding music, or copious amounts of alcohol and other mood altering substances. 

He absently touches the scent patch on his neck, reassuring himself that it was still firmly attached. With a sigh, he closes his eyes and lets the effects of his strong drink wash over him. 

Eventually, his gaze returns to the dance floor. All kinds of people are dancing- or doing some odd variation of it. 

A group of three men catch his attention. They're all grinding together, hands roaming between their group. Tsukishima blinks, not quite believing his eyes. 

Three men so lewdly touching each other?

His heart thuds loudly in his ears. He's enraptured by the scene in front of him. The one on the far left has one of the sexiest bodies he's seen to date. A lean frame, predatory eyes, and oh god, his biceps...

Tsukishima moves his attention to the man in the middle. He has beautiful, shiny black hair that frames a delicate face. He looks lanky, but he guesses that there’s more sturdiness to him than there seems to be. 

And finally, the man on the far right. He has the most ridiculous hair Tsukishima has ever seen. Dark hair with frosted tips (was it 2000 again?) that pointed upwards. He felt himself roll his eyes, but his scoff was caught in his throat. 

The way this guy rolled his hips... The way he grabbed at his two partners, mouthing at the neck of the guy in the middle... Tsukishima couldn't help but shudder. 

He flushes bright red, covering his face with his hands. Oh god, what was he doing? 

He couldn’t stop himself from looking back to the three guys again. He blamed the alcohol, not wanting to admit the truth to himself. 

Alcohol... Tsukishima stood to get another drink. That would solve his problems. 

However, the universe had never been kind to him. 

The man in the middle lolled his head to the side, making eye contact with him. 

Tsukishima was stunned into stillness. His face was angelic; blushed cheeks and eyes filled with desire. The guy maintained eye contact while nudging at his partners. 

His heart pounded as three sets of predatory eyes stared at him. The dark-haired man winked at him and motioned him over with his hand. 

Should he…? He had come to the club to let loose a bit. He was finally settled in town and he wanted to start trying things from his bucket list. 

Tsukishima firmed his resolve and set his glass down. He lifted his head to return the gaze. 

He gave his best attempt at a strut as he walked closer to them. Once he was close, the man in the middle reached out and tugged him between himself and the dark-haired guy. 

Arms wrapped around his torso as his blush deepened. 

The beat pulsed and Kei lost himself to the music. The guy behind him grabbed his hips, pulling him close. The other two stepped impossibly closer, leaving no room between the four. 

They grinded together as neon lights flashed in their eyes. Tsukishima allowed his hands to wander, taking in the scents of his dance partners. Two alphas and a beta. 

His hands eventually weaved through the beta’s hair. The beta responded by trailing kisses along his jaw, dropping his head to nose at his neck. 

Tsukishima was glad he wore his scent patches. Two seductive alphas and a curious beta- it would be easy for them to take advantage if they knew he was an omega.

The beta quickly moved his attention away from the covered glands. He rubbed their cheeks together, talking quietly into his ear. 

“Can we touch you some more?” 

Tsukishima’s heart pounded even harder. He was apprehensive, but these three were slowly dissolving his resolve with their steamy gazes and intimate hands. 

The blond nodded, gasping with surprise when the beta grabbed his ass and wedged his leg between his. 

He pulled him forwards and ground his hips onto his thigh. The alpha behind him held tight onto his hips and leaned forward to kiss the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

They continued dancing for a few songs, grinding onto each other and allowing their hands to wander. 

If he was being truthful with himself, Tsukishima was overwhelmingly happy. In that moment he felt powerful and sexy- both things he had never really felt before. He may have chalked it up to the alcohol, and that they saw him as an easy, drunken conquest… but for now, he allowed himself to dream. 

Eventually the two-toned alpha broke away from the group. He leaned in close to the other alpha, speaking in his ear before pushing him away from the blond. 

He smiled mischievously at Tsukishima as he offered him his hand. “Please, dance with me!” he shouted over the loud music. 

Despite his already flushed state, the omega blushed harder. He nodded and took a hold of the offered hand. 

The world spun for a second before it righted. Tsukishima found himself nestled back-to-chest with the alpha pressing close to him. The alpha held him tightly as he began to move their hips together to the music. 

Tsukishima moaned at the contact. God, this guy just oozed sex appeal, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. 

And, yup, that was definitely his arousal pressing into his ass. 

The other two quickly adjusted. The other alpha slipped behind them, and the beta backed up into Tsukishima’s chest. 

Tsukishima was convinced he had died and gone to heaven the second the beta began to move. The beta’s back arched as he ground his ass hard into his crotch, swaying his hips back and forth. The omega tried to mimic his movements and pressed his ass closer to the alpha.

He was rewarded with a low moan in his ear. The sound shot straight to his dick, effectively making it impossible to hide how aroused he was becoming. 

One song later, Tsukishima was reaching his limit. He was honestly ready to just go to the bathroom and jerk off before going home. The night had wildly strayed from what he originally planned. 

He didn’t mind too much, though. He had told himself that he wanted to dance with an alpha. This was just… what he wanted, plus a little extra. 

The alphas behind him leaned closer. The two-toned one spoke quietly. “Please, come home with us.” 

Tsukishima froze. _Home with them..? That means they wanted to… fuck him…_

The beta turned to face him and cradled his face. “You don’t have to. But we want you to.” 

_They wanted him. All three of them. And he wanted to lose his virginity…_

Tsukishima couldn’t maintain eye contact as he vigorously nodded. The arms around him tightened as the guy behind him nuzzled his neck and kissed it excitedly. 

The beta threaded his fingers through his own and pulled him towards the exit. The crisp October air was a shock to the blonde. A shiver ran through his spine as the dark haired alpha pulled out his phone and called for a cab.

The other alpha stepped behind him and wrapped his thick arms around him. Tsukishima exhaled slowly and leaned into the warm embrace. The alpha hummed happily, rubbing his cheek on the top of his head.

After his call ended, Kuroo turned to the group. “Okay, just a few minutes! So, I don’t think we’ve exchanged names yet. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” He winked at the omega, eliciting a snort from him.

“Charming. I’m Tsukishima Kei.”

Akaashi slid under Kuroo’s arm as he introduced himself, followed by Bokuto loudly announcing his name into Tsukishima’s ear. 

Their introductions were followed by the faint beat of the music from the club. Tsukishima figured it should have been an awkward moment, but he felt too comfortable in Bokuto’s arms to care. 

Soon enough the cab pulled up to the curb. Bokuto released his grip to go open the door for the omega, who was quickly pulled into Kuroo’s lap.

They made out in the backseat like teenagers with no shame for the entire trip. 

\--------

Hands gripped at his waist, squeezing tightly. Another hand threaded through his hair, resting at the nape of his neck. 

He was lowered onto the middle of a large bed, the heavy weight of warm bodies surrounding him on all sides. 

Fingers tickled at his neck, words pleaded in his ear. "Please, let us take off your patches. You’re safe with us, we promise..."

A slight tug at his neck drew his attention. Tsukishima opened his eyes, and froze at the sight before him. Three faces, each filled with dark desire, eyeing him hungrily. A shiver ran up his spine, hands shooting to the patches on his neck. He took a deep breath, weighing his options.

One more look at the lust-filled faces in front of him and Tsukishima knew what he wanted. His fingers curled around the patches and ripped them off, releasing thick omegan pheromones into the air. 

The three men in front of him became impossibly more aroused, inhaling deeply. The two alphas dove into his neck, licking at his glands. The beta in the middle ducked down, dragging his face down his abdomen and nosing at his crotch. 

Sensations he had never felt before overwhelmed him. He could barely tell what was happening to him anymore. All he registered was _pleasure._

Never before had he felt so sexy. He was raised to believe that sexiness was something that omegas exuded when they were looking for trouble. Good, wholesome omegas only hinted at such lewd behavior behind closed doors during a heat. 

The tongues stroking his body left him with no regrets. 

"Tsukishima," the beta at his hips murmured. "Can we undress you?"

The alphas pulled away, kneeling at each of his sides, waiting for his response. 

Tsukishima glanced at each of them. If he went through with this- actually participating in a foursome, with two alphas, neither of which he was bonded to... It would be the point of no return for him. He wouldn't be accepted back into his family. 

But this was why he had left. He wasn’t that idealistic, wholesome omega. He was allowed to explore his sexuality, and he was allowed an education outside of housework and childbearing. He was a person, not a shiny housewife. 

With a newly formed resolve, Tsukishima nodded. 

The alphas pounced, ridding him of his clothing, as well as their own. Warm, large hands circled his body. He moaned at the contact, raising his hands to grip at the thick arms of the alphas. 

A sudden wetness on his groin had him gasping. The beta was peering at him from between the massive alpha’s bodies, tongue twirling around the head of his dick. 

The alpha on his left laughed. “Damn, Akaashi, we’re not wasting any time are we?”

The beta, Akaashi, shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t let you steal the spotlight, Bokuto.”

The two smiled at each other for a long moment. Tsukishima’s heart ached.

_An omega like you will be lucky to find a dedicated partner. You will have to work to-_

A bite at his shoulder broke his reverie. 

The dark haired alpha on his right had taken advantage of the situation, pulling Tsukishima’s torso to his side of the bed. His rough hands gripped the delicate shoulders, mouth nipping at the juncture of his neck and collarbone. 

Tsukishima’s hands tangled into the wild dark hair as he whimpered. “D-don’t scent me. N-not yet. But more, alpha, please.”

The alpha looked up, a wicked grin on his face. “Your wish is my command.”

He then found himself pinned to the bed. The alpha on his right jumped on top of him, straddling his torso. A tongue invaded his mouth as hands pushed his legs apart. One set of hands kneaded his thighs, as another cupped his groin. A hand slithered from his thigh to his ass, giving it a hard squeeze. 

His head spun at the contact. So many sensations, all over him, engulfing him. God, did it feel good. How could something this pleasurable be considered wrong? He closed his eyes as he submitted to the Alpha on top of him.

More wet warmth covered his dick. Hands continued to massage his thighs and ass as the alpha on top of him devoured his mouth. 

It was too much for his poor virginal soul. With no warning, he cried out, shooting his release down whoever's throat was currently on him. He shook through his release, legs quivering as he fell apart. 

The weight lifted off his body as hands began to stroke his sides and legs. He slowly opened his eyes. 

The heady smell of arousal filled the air. All three men were eyeing his body, seemingly ready to pounce again. 

Tsukishima blushed furiously. “Sorry, I didn't mean to finish so quickly.”

Bokuto smiled at him, squeezing his hip bone. “It’s fine! Besides, aren’t omegas built for endurance?”

“Let Tsukishima decide for himself, you dolt,” Akaashi responded while rolling his eyes. 

Kuroo stared hard at Tsukishima’s face. Awkwardly hard. Hard enough for Tsukishima to scoff and glare at him. “What?”

A tense moment passed before Kuroo responded. 

“Can I eat you out?” 

Tsukki blushed a fierce crimson, reaching to cover his face with his hands. They were interceded by Kuroo, who gave him a the best puppy eyes he could. 

_Remember, Kei, you save yourself for your mating night. Your body is a gift to your Alpha._

He found himself nodding enthusiastically. His body was his own to give to whomever he wanted. Even if that was multiple people, all at once. 

He found himself hoisted onto all fours, ass high in the air.

Hands pried his cheeks apart. Before he could process any embarrassment, a nimble tongue licked from his balls up his crack, coming back down to prod at his entrance. 

Tsukishima whined loudly, arms collapsing as pleasure coursed through his body. Kuroo continued to eat him out, adding in fingers as he went. Moans to his right drew his attention.

The other Alpha was on top of the Beta, their mouths slotted together as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. 

_So that’s what a happy, bonded pair looks like. Must be nice..._

Tsukishima was quickly distracted by a large hand on his dick. In no time at all, he was keening into the pillow as he came again. He collapsed onto his stomach as a shiver ran up his spine. 

“Damn, Tsukki, you’re really something, you know that?”

He grumbled in response, muttering his displeasure at the nickname. A sweaty, naked body slid up next to his. He lifted his head to see Bokuto smiling at him. 

The alpha reached out and tugged him close. He smiled while curling his arms around his torso. His nose nudged at the omega’s neck in a suggestive manner. “Can I…?”

Tsukishima blushed, pulling away slightly. He was hesitant to allow it, but he was close to caving. The three men were irresistible to him, and had been overly gentle with him so far. 

He quickly found the alpha’s unmarked scent gland and gazed at it longingly. Kei nodded sharply, leaning forward to indulged himself in the Alpha’s scent. 

His whole life he’d believed that scenting was something he’d wait for bonding for. It was something he was supposed to save.  
The way these Alphas touched him though… he had no regrets. The multiple scentings left his blood pounding.

The scenting escalated and soon Tsukishima was seated in the alpha’s lap. Bokuto was leaning against the headboard with the blond nestled between his thighs. He squeezed the omega’s ass, fingertips slipping through the slick that was leaking from his entrance. 

Bokuto moved slowly, giving Tsukishima plenty of time to protest or stop him. After a few moments of heavy petting, he pulled away to look at the omega.

“Tsukki, are you sure you want to do this?”

He nodded fiercely, resolve strong as he grasped Bokuto’s face and dived in for a kiss.

Bokuto slipped one finger inside of him. He was so warm and wet, already stretched from Kuroo’s ample fingers. 

Tsukishima whined on top of him. He ground his ass down onto Bokuto’s hand, clenching on his fingers. “Please, Bokuto, more. Alpha, please.”

The alpha shivered at the desperation in his voice. He reached for his dick, aiming it so the head pressed against the wet omega. Tsukishima grabbed at his shoulders, using the leverage to sink himself onto his dick.

They moaned in unison as he slid down, engulfing him entirely. Bokuto’s hands clenched around Tsukishima’s hips. The omega grinned as he rolled his hips in a circle. 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow in response. He gave a quick thrust upwards, effectively wiping the grin off the other’s face.

Tsukishima closed his eyes and moaned, bouncing himself on Bokuto’s lap. They found a rhythm quickly as Bokuto pulled the blond close to his chest and wrapped him in his arms. 

Kuroo scooted close to them, reaching between to wrap his hand around Tsukishima’s dick. Tsukki leaned towards him, clutching onto Kuroo’s shoulders as their lips met. They kissed heavily, tongues laving against each other, swallowing the omega’s moans.

Akaashi came up behind Kuroo, scratching at his thighs playfully. “You just can’t control yourself, can you, Tetsu?”  
He groaned in agreeance. Akaashi slid between him and the omega, breaking their kiss and capturing the open mouth with his own. 

Kuroo quickly pinned him to the bed besides Bokuto. He ravaged his chest, sprinkling kisses and sucking deep into the alabaster skin. He lifted Akaashi’s legs, spreading them wide as he dove in between them. 

Soon enough, he was fucking into the Beta wildly. He bent over Akaashi and cradled his head in his neck as he thrusted. “If it’s too much, tell me Keiji. But I can’t, I c-can’t hold back. Tell me if I need to st-stop.”

He shook his head while wrapping his arms around the shivering alpha. “Give me all you have, Tetsurou.” 

Pheromones filled the air, spurring the four onwards. Tsukishima lost himself in the haze, closing his eyes as he clutched the alpha close.

He had not been wrong to trust himself to these three.

Bokuto sucked on Tsukishima’s neck, giving special attention to his scent glands. He shivered in response and clenched at the other’s two-toned hair. 

“Tsukki, I’m not going to last much longer. Should I pull out?” 

Tsukishima was shaking his head before the alpha even finished talking.  
“No, please, don’t stop. K-keep going.” 

Bokuto nodded and grabbed him by the hips. He pulled the omega off of him and laid him on his side, curling up behind him. Tsukishima couldn’t help but be entranced by the sight of Kuroo fucking Akaashi so wildly only a few inches before him. He was completely distracted until Bokuto slid himself back inside of him. 

He moaned loudly, leaning forwards. He felt something brush against his hand as looked up to see Akaashi smiling at him. They intertwined their hands tightly as the Beta scooted closer to him. They kissed softly, moaning into each other’s mouths as they were fucked.

Bokuto held onto the omega tight as he thrust into him. His knot began to form and he pressed close, letting it form inside of Tsukishima. 

They shook in unison as they came, effectively locking their bodies together. Akaashi came at the sight of Bokuto knotting Tsukishima, and Kuroo was quick to follow. 

They laid huddled close to each other afterwards. Bokuto stroked Tsukki’s skin, nuzzling into his neck. Kuroo and Akaashi were close, affectionately scenting each other. 

Tsukishima’s head spun. They had exceeded his expectations by a long run. His thoughts were a jumbled mess of insecurity.  
For now though… he was being cuddled by an affectionate Alpha, and was sharing the bed with a kind Beta and a handsome Alpha. 

He’d enjoy the moment and worry tomorrow.  
\--------

Tsukishima awoke to the sun blaring into his eyes. He stretched his legs, groaning at the general ache he felt. He rolled onto his stomach, snuggling into the soft pillow. 

For the first time in awhile, he was in a peaceful, happy mood when he woke up. And god, was he warm… 

He was melting into the plush sheets, breathing in the aroma of pleased Alpha and Beta. 

Tsukishima’s eyes shot open. _Alpha? Beta?_

These sheets was definitely not his own. And the Beta next to him was definitely not a normal part of his morning routine. 

Last night’s events rushed through his mind. He had seriously gone home with a bunch of guys, and allowed them to not only take his virginity, but do so much more… 

He sat up in a panic, unable to control the pheromones that poured out of him. 

A soft voice caught his attention. “Tsukishima?” 

The beta was awake, his hand tentatively reaching out to the distressed Omega. Tsukishima turned to face him, eyeing the hand warily. 

“Are you okay? Do you need something?”

He shook his head, breathing deeply in an attempt to control himself. 

A tense moment passed before he gathered himself enough to respond. 

“Sorry, I just forgot where I was. I, uh, should be heading out soon…”

Akaashi dropped his hand, palm facing upwards, in front of Tsukishima. “Please, stay for breakfast at least.”

The omega sighed, dropping his torso back to the mattress. He rolled to face Akaashi, giving him a dubious look. “You want me to stay? To make breakfast for you?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “No, not at all. You don’t hear the noise?” 

Sure enough, once he focused, he could hear the ruckus the other was referring to. 

Loud voices singing along horribly to some pop song, the clashing of pots and pans, the stomping. 

“What are they..?”

The Beta smiled warmly at him, opening his arms and beckoning for a hug. 

“I sent the two to make breakfast. They woke up with too much energy, as usual.”

Tsukishima shot him a look of disbelief. “You sent two Alphas to go make you breakfast?”

Akaashi nodded, correcting him. “Yes, I sent them to make us both breakfast. They were more than happy to oblige.”

His mind reeled. He decided that it was just too early to deal with this shit, accepting the Beta’s offer and snuggling into his arms. 

They closed around him, and he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. They intertwined their legs beneath the fluffy blanket. 

Akaashi’s hands rubbed up and down Tsukishima’s back. He relaxed into the embrace, allowing himself to pretend that this would last. 

His mind reeled with questions. What weird, fucked up kind of setting had he gotten himself thrown into? Were these three in some kind of relationship? Two Alphas and a Beta? This bed, the whole room actually, was huge! Were they living together? 

It didn’t matter though. He’d be bolting as soon as he could. He definitely would be. 

But, for now… 

He nestled into the Beta’s warm chest. 

The peace last for another couple of minutes before he heard feet charging towards their room. 

The door burst open, both Alphas launching themselves onto the bed. 

Akaashi had seen this coming from a mile away. He rolled over on top of Tsukki, protecting him from the two giants as they cannonballed onto the poor mattress. 

The bed bounced, sending the two up into the air before crashing into a puddle of limbs. 

“BREAKFAST IS READY!” The two-toned Alpha shouted, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima. 

The shaken Omega only had one response. “What the actual fuck?” 

Akaashi leaned over to shove Bokuto off of the now irritated Tsukishima. 

Kuroo leaned over Akaashi to offer the blond his glasses from the nightstand. “Sorry about that man, Bo is just hard to tame.”

A dignified squawk came from the other Alpha. 

“Sorry Bokuto, you know Kuroo is correct though. You did just assault our guest.” 

Bokuto stuttered, sitting up and clutching at his chest. “W-what do you mean?! Kuroo was the one who dared me to race!” 

“Bro!”

“Bro! You’re totally throwing me under the bus!” 

Tsukishima couldn’t hold back the giggles. He rolled onto his stomach, muffling his laughter into the sheets. 

They were all chuckling by the time Tsukishima sat up and addressed the group. “How are you guys even real?”

The four fell into a momentary silence as they collected themselves, until Kuroo spoke up. 

“Well, you see, when an Alpha loves their Omega very much…”

Tsukishima leaned over to smack his arm. “Not literally, you idiot!” 

They broke into laughter yet again, while Akaashi attempted to corral everyone out of bed and into the kitchen. 

Breakfast was a rowdy affair. It turns out that the two Alphas were actually quite proficient in the kitchen, serving an assortment of dishes. He was urged to take as much as he wanted, his eyes wide as he watched the two Alphas absolutely inhale everything in their path. 

He learned quickly that if you wanted to eat in this apartment, you couldn’t be polite. 

Afterwards, Akaashi sent them to shower, promising that they would clean the mess. 

Instead, they grabbed coffee and perched themselves on the couch. They sat side by side, arms brushing against each other. 

The moment was peaceful. Tsukishima decided that he really liked this Beta. He was everything he aspired to be, in a way. Calm, collected, could handle rowdy Alphas. Most of all, comfortable in his skin. 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he focused on his neck. He had two mating bites, each unique in their shape. 

So he had been right to think that these three were in a relationship and living together. His curiosity got the better of him as his mind raced.

“You’re bonded to them?”

Akaashi met his gaze and smiled warmly. 

“Yes, I have been for awhile.” The Beta reached to touch his bond marks. A moment passed in comfortable silence. “Would you like more details?”

Tsukishima nodded, wincing that he was so obviously interested. 

“I met Bokuto in middle school. We both played volleyball. It didn't take long for us to start dating. Bo is a year older than me, so after he went to high school, I decided to follow him.”

Akaashi paused, lost in his thoughts. 

“Our first year in high school together went well. We continued to play volleyball together, and while I wasn’t a regular at that point, I still enjoyed it. He was named captain his senior year, and I was his vice captain. Things became rough that last year.”

He turned to face Tsukishima, eyes trained on the mug in his hands. 

“Tsukishima, I don’t know where you’re from, but where I grew up, polyamorous relationships aren't a wild concept. There were maybe a handful in my town.”

A silent moment passed, the omega offering no perspective on the matter. 

“We met Kuroo briefly when I was a first year. We met him again at the start of my second year. His school was nearby. He had become the captain of his volleyball team, and contacted Bokuto for practice matches. I grew to like him, as did Bokuto.” 

Akaashi paused, lifting his gaze to meet Tsukishima’s. 

“I’ll spare you the gritty details, but after some ridiculous, high school styled drama, we decided to give us a shot. Kuroo and Bokuto moved in together for college, and I spent most of my senior year at their apartment. We bonded shortly after I graduated high school.”

Tsukishima’s cheeks burned as he thought the information over. “So did you… bite them.. as well? Are they bonded to each other?”

The Beta’s brow quirked in confusion. “No, I didn’t bite them. Betas cannot return a mating mark on an Alpha. Kuroo and Bokuto are bonded though.” 

Another moment passed, the warm aroma of coffee swirling around them.

Tsukishima broke the silence with a whisper. 

“And you’re… happy?”

He nodded and hummed in response, smiling into his mug. 

“Very much so.”

More silence. 

Until feet came slamming from a distance, pausing in the kitchen.

“OH COME ON!”

Akaashi snorted, winking at the omega. 

“Guess it’s time to do the dishes.”

\--------

Time began to fly. 

Tsukishima had found a part time job, which allowed him to start saving up for a real apartment. The hostel he was currently staying in wasn’t too bad. They had a separate wing for omegas with a security guard. In theory, it was perfect. In reality, it was really quite lonely and unnerving. 

Most unnerving of all was his budding friendship with the goons from his night out. His phone was barraged with messages from them, to which he vehemently protested. He complained how they used up all his pay-per-go text messages. Bokuto and Kuroo had exchanged looks while Akaashi apologized. 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when Kuroo showed up the next day with a 1000 text message allowance card. Tsukishima ended up spending most of his time with the three guys. 

Tsukishima knew he was giving in too easily. The three guys from the club had been sweet talking him and breaking down his defenses.

His initial plan had been to explore the city and to meet as many people as he could. After all, this was his chance at liberation.

Yet here he was, agreeing to meet up with the first people who showed interest in him.

To be fair, they had offered to bring him around and show him their favorite spots. Exploring _was_ on his list, Kei reasoned with himself.

With a complete denial of his burgeoning affection for the three men, Kei agreed to a beach date.

This was how he found himself waiting outside the hostel at 9AM on a Saturday morning. Usually he'd still be in bed, but here he was, hiding from the sun beneath a pair of sunglasses. Tsukishima reached up to brush his fingers against his neck, reassuring himself that his scent patches were firmly attached.

At 9:05 AM, Akaashi's beat up car rolled up to the curb. Kuroo leaned his torso out the passenger window, lifting his shades and smiling at the omega.

"Mornin, Tsukki! Bo's passed out in the back, come on in."

Tsukishima took a deep breath before stepping forward and entering the car. Sure enough, Bokuto was slumped in the backseat. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Akaashi waited for him to buckle himself in before pulling back onto the road. He glanced at him through the rearview mirror, greeting him.

"Good morning, Tsukishima. It'll be about a 45 minute drive if you want to go back to sleep."

He shook his head in response. "I'm good. Is he not a morning person?"

Kuroo snorted. "Not at all. He's more of a night owl. He'll be okay by the time we get to the beach though."

Akaashi reached out to play with the radio controls, settling on an alternative rock station.

Warm air blew in through the opened windows. It was hot inside of the car, but Tsukishima found himself relaxing. The atmosphere was comforting with the scents of content alpha and beta in the warm air.

The drive proceeded in that peaceful atmosphere. Within an hour, Akaashi had pulled into a packed parking lot. Akaashi instructed Kuroo to wake up Bokuto before popping the trunk and jumping out.

Tsukishima fully expected Kuroo to pull something ridiculous to wake up the sleeping alpha. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly exited the car, pretending to fiddle with his backpack. He was stunned by what he saw though.

Kuroo carefully opened the backseat door and reached over Bokuto to unbuckle him. Instead of straightening himself out, he pushed himself closer to Bokuto and rubbed his neck against the other's. Kuroo withdrew to rub his cheek against the other's face while whispering words to him.

"C'mon Bo, time to wake up. Bokuto..."

Bokuto shifted and groaned. His eyes opened slowly and a soft smile spread across his face. He stretched his arms out before wrapping them around Kuroo and nuzzling him.

Tsukishima blushed fiercely and turned away. It was so intimate and so unexpected. He had forgotten that those two... two alphas... were in fact bonded to each other.

Akaashi smiled to himself at the omega's bright red face. He took pity on him (he knew just how sweet and tender Bokuto & Kuroo could be together) and called him over to help carry things.

The four of them stumbled down the path to the shore, carrying various items. The beach itself wasn't too packed. They were able to find a large open spot to drop their things easily. Bokuto set up the large umbrella and Akaashi spread out the towels underneath it.

Tsukishima's breath caught as the two alphas took off their shirts at the _same time_.

He knew they were muscled, and attractive, but in the bright sun it was like a brand new experience.

And lord help him when Kuroo reached for the bottle of sunscreen.

Akaashi nudged the stunned omega and motioned to the large towel laid out. They sat down together on it, arms close enough to brush against each other. Akaashi rummaged through his tote bag and pulled out a large tumbler.

He turned to Tsukishima and whispered in his ear, "It's a good show, isn't it? Here, if you want some, it’s lemonade and vodka."

Tsukishima turned to look at him incredulously. "Akaashi, it’s 10AM."

He shrugged in response. "It's Saturday."

His response was met with a laugh. Tsukishima's smile dropped quickly though. He knew he already made the first impression as 'drunk omega that will fuck you', and it wasn't a reputation he wanted to uphold.

They weren't trying to get him drunk just so he'd be easy... right?

Tsukishima's thoughts spiraled quickly, insecurity rising in his heart.

Akaashi bumped shoulders with him and offered a smile. "Hey, no pressure. It's fine. It's here if you want it."

"Thanks. I'll have some, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Hope you don’t mind sharing the straw."

He snorted and reached out for the drink. The drink was a strange mix of sweet with a sting. Tsukishima found it bearable enough.

Kuroo and Bokuto ran off straight into the ocean, laughing like maniacs as they began to play-fight. Tsukishima leaned back, resting on his left hand. He held the cup in his right hand and tried to relax. 

The sea was beautiful, the sight aided by the half-naked alphas splashing around. Akaashi leaned over and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder. Tsukishima rested his head upon his and exhaled slowly.

The day passed lazily. It was full of sunshine, walks along the shore, and warm skin. He’d spent most of the day snarking at them, to which they laughed and continued to involve him in their conversations. 

To his surprise, he found himself enjoying their company.  He felt comfortable, and more importantly, safe around these three men. Tsukishima was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. 

He was a bit disappointed when the sun began to set, and they started to pack up their belongings. His heart swelled as Kuroo threw his arm around his shoulders during the walk back to the car.

Tsukishima willed his heart to calm. Today was just another bucket list item.

It was just a beach day.

 

\--------

 

Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi had taken him on the cliché movie date the next week. Or, at least, he figured it was a date.

Just like the beach ‘date’, the movie date was surprisingly fun. Kei told himself he had only agreed to go because he was bored, but he knew he was growing attached to the trio.

However, he _was_ getting sick of second guessing himself. He was 99% sure that those dates were in fact _dates_ and not just ‘hang outs with the easy omega’. 

The three would casually touch him and always made an effort to include him. They hadn’t tried to initiate anything beyond that though. He appreciated it, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about them romantically.

At the end of dinner one night, he piped up.

“Can we talk for a second?”

The other three shared glances with each other and settled down, nodding at him.

He took a deep breath. “What are we?”

Kuroo sat up straighter and inquired, “What do you want us to be?”

Tsukishima sent him a glare. “I’m asking what your feelings are. I’m confused about your intentions. You three are happily bonded, living together… and yet you keep inviting me over. You keep treating me kindly. Why?”

Kuroo sat back, at a loss. He looked to his mates for help.

Akaashi took the opportunity to speak. “Tsukishima, I’ll be straightforward with you. It seems to be what you’re looking for?”

The blond nodded.

“Okay. We want to court you.”

Tsukishima blinked at him and stuttered. “B-but, I’m just some omega from the club. Why me?”

Kuroo answered him. “We’ve danced with others before, but we never felt so drawn to a single person. Even with your scent patches on, you were irresistible. Honestly, we noticed you the second you walked into the club that night.”

Akaashi nodded and added, “At first, we were just thinking of a one night stand. We usually don’t invite people back home with us, but you were special. We talked about it the next day after you had left and we all agreed… we were, and still are, attracted to you. The more we got to know you, the more we realized that you were the missing piece in our relationship. You balance us so well, Kei.”

The blond looked down at his hands while he processed the new information. His whole life, he believed he’d have trouble finding someone who wanted to bond him. He was too tall, too sour, too strange… His eyebrows scrunched as he spoke.

“Those are just your instincts talking to you. I’m nothing special.”

Bokuto shook his head. “No, Tsukki, you’re wrong. You’re so, so incredible. You fit so well with us, and god, we’re just crushing so hard. So please, let us court you!”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile. “Crushing? What are we, 12?”

They all shared a laugh while Kuroo leaned forward and touched Tsukishima’s hand.

“Tsukki, really though. We really like you. We didn’t want to push you, but we’d like the chance to court you.”

Tsukishima paused and looked at them carefully. Their faces were filled with adoration and hope.

_I hope I’m not making a mistake._

“Yeah, I’d like that. Please take care of me.”

Bokuto let out a happy hoot, raising his fist in victory. They other two laughed at him and leaned to kiss the blond’s face.


	2. Red Velvet Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? What's that? Nah, I don't have patience for that.

His days were filled with a deep feeling of pride. He had a job, a roof over his head, and three awesome boyfriends. He was fine on his own. His parents were wrong; they were rude in his upbringing. Kei wasn’t born to be a wife, and he was surely not a slave to his instincts.

However, he should have been hearing from his instincts by now. His urges to nest and stuff himself full of food should be at full mast. Tsukishima’s eyebrows scrunched as he triple checked the dates on his calendar, recounting the weeks.

He was due for his heat in two days. Why was he not in pre-heat? Would he just be late for this cycle?

He rubbed his temples. His heat was probably late due to stress. Definitely.

A ping from his phone distracted him.

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _Would you like to come over for movie night tonight?_

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** _MOVIE NIGHT!! PLS TSUKKI_

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** _mooovieeeee!! (=^-ω-^=)_

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _Sure. I’ll come over around 7?_

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** _NO NEED WE’RE ON OUR WAY_

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _What he means to say is that we can be there in fifteen to pick you up if you’d like._

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _Yes please._

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** _(✿ ♥‿♥) ( ♥ω♥*) (＾O＾)爻(◕▿◕✿)_

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _Oh my god. Can you not?_

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** _˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚_

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** _o(╥﹏╥)_

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _…_

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _눈‸눈_

 **Akaashi Keiji:** _We’ll be there in twenty. Tetsu and Kou are busy screaming at their phones._

Tsukishima snorted at the text. Soon enough their beat up Accord pulled up outside the Hostel. He jumped in the back seat, throwing his backpack at his feet. He was quickly enveloped by Kuroo’s arms and Bokuto’s loud greetings. Akaashi smiled at him from the driver’s seat.

The drive to their place was rowdy. They bickered about which movies they should watch tonight, and in which order. Tsukishima could feel the tension slipping out of him, a small smile forming on his face.

\------

The apartment was surprisingly chilly. The windows were left wide open with large box fans blowing air in. Kei could smell the faint scent of smoke in the air. He looked at the group questioningly.

Bokuto groaned. “Dammit, I hoped the smell would be gone by now!”

Kuroo slung his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders. “Bo and Akaashi tried to make you a gift. However, unlike me, the only thing they can bake is ash,” he said, laughing at his own joke.

The Beta leaned over to shove at the still snickering Kuroo.

“Hey, at least we tried.” Kuroo’s arm was replaced by Akaashi’s. “I’m sorry, Tsukishima. We tried to make you sugar cookies. There was a slight mistake, and we ended up toasting them.”

Kuroo laughed even louder. “Slight?! You set the oven to 525 degrees!”

Bokuto shoved at the alpha. “I wasn’t going to question it! I thought that’s what the recipe told him to do! I, for one, have trust in my mate!”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the two-toned Alpha. “Weren’t you the one who made us breakfast? Or was that all Kuroo?”

Bokuto scoffed. “I can cook just fine! I’m a great cook!!”

Kuroo shoved at him again. “Doesn’t mean you can bake for shit, though.”

Tsukishima decided to drop the argument and save himself from the headache that was figuring out how Bokuto’s mind worked.  


Akaashi tugged him towards the living room and onto the couch. They were followed by the other two and quickly enough their movie marathon had started.

\------

A kiss on his forehead woke Tsukishima up. The arm around his waist tightened as he was pulled closer to a warm body. He cracked his eyes open.

Akaashi was sitting next to him, fully dressed. “Kuroo and I are headed out. We’ll see you guys later. It’s time for you to get up, Bo.”

Bokuto groaned in response.

Tsukishima nodded, his eyes falling shut again.

The Beta leaned over, shaking Bokuto’s shoulder. “Really. Get up. Tsukishima, don’t let him fall back asleep.”

Tsukishima sighed, rubbing his eyes and wriggling out of the Alpha’s hold. “I’m up, I’m up.”

Tsukishima swung his feet off the side of the bed, throwing his arms around Akaashi. He returned the hug briefly, enjoying the moments where the blond was too tired to be prickly.

“Okay, okay, gotta go. See you both later.”

Goodbyes were grumbled, loud footsteps, a slammed door, and then blissful silence.

Bokuto crawled close. “Cmon, five more minutes Tsukki.”

Tsukishima stood up, shaking his head.

“I’ll go start breakfast.”

So the morning routine went, Bokuto leaving for work after pressing many kisses into Tsukishima’s face. The blond didn’t have anything going on until his shift at the cafe at 3pm. He planned on bumming it around their apartment, fully enjoying their Netflix subscription.

His plans were disrupted only ten minutes after Bokuto had left by a knock on their door.

Maybe if he stayed still, the intruder would leave.

More heavy knocks.

Maybe not.

He groaned while making his way to the door. He opened it slowly, peering through the crack.

Tsukishima froze in fear. The guy at the door was _giant_ , and very much _alpha._ He radiated confidence and strength; his presence fucking with the blond’s instincts.

On the inside he was scoffing at his omegan behavior. There was nothing he could do though besides deflecting his gaze, glaring at the ground. His brows furrowed.

He was not weak to this alpha.

Tsukishima forced a growl out of his throat, head lifting to redirect his anger towards the hulking stranger.

The alpha stepped backwards, holding his hands up. “Ah, sorry sorry, I’m just, I’m here for Bokuto!”

Another growl ripped through his throat as he bared his teeth. “What do you want with him?”

Rationally, Tsukishima knew this was probably one of Bokuto’s friends. He couldn’t help acting aggressively though. He wasn’t sure why, but his inner omega was screaming.

_Don’t let him close to you, don’t let him close to us. Hide your neck. Get him out of your space._

“I’m one of his friends! We go to the gym together. I, um, wanted to drop this off. For him.”

The alpha thrust a gift bag in front of him towards the omega.

Tsukishima stepped back, eyeing the bag wearily.

The air turned tense, neither sure of what to say.

“Daichi! I decided I didn’t want to wait in the car. It’s too cold.” A silver-haired man jogged down the hallway, his arms wrapping around the alpha once he was in reach.

The new stranger was quick to catch onto the tense situation. He turned to look at Tsukishima, eyes widening.

“ _Oh!_ Hi! You must be Tsukishima! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Sugawara Koushi.” He smiled warmly at the blond, unravelling the thick scarf around his neck.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he saw the scarred scent glands and took in his very omega scent.

“You know who I am?”

Sugawara gave Daichi a confused glance. “Yeah! Bokuto and Kuroo talk about you all the time during their dates with my mate, apparently. Daichi, have you even introduced yourself? Or have you spent this whole time scaring poor Tsukishima with your overwhelming scent?”

Daichi scratched his head sheepishly. “Kind of?” He turned and bowed to the blond. “My apologies. I’m Sawamura Daichi, I’m friends with your boyfriends. I was hoping to catch Bokuto before he left for work. I brought by a gift for his birthday. I know it’s a little late...”

Tsukishima glanced at the two. He felt better now in the presence of this cheerful omega. He reached out to accept the bag from Daichi.

“I’ll make sure he gets it.”

The alpha smiled gratefully.

Sugawara smiled at the omega, stepping in front of his mate. “You’re fairly new to the city, right?”

He nodded in response.

“You should come hang out with me! Us omegas gotta stick together, right? Come get coffee with me and my friends.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Um…”

Suga shuffled through his bag, pulling out an old receipt and a pen. He scribbled his number and name on it before pushing it into the blond’s hand.

“You can text or call me! Don’t be shy, okay?”

He looked away, slightly blushing. “Yeah, okay. Whatever. Thanks. I’ll make sure he gets the gift.”

The pair bowed, thanking him before waving and leaving.

Now alone, he placed the gift on the kitchen counter and jumped onto the couch.

Too much social interaction, too early in the day.

He slumped further into the cushion. His Netflix binge was well earned that morning.

\------

In a quiet moment of loneliness, Tsukishima found himself staring at Sugawara Koushi’s contact. He knew he needed more people in his life than just his boyfriends, and the idea of an omegan friend was appealing…

The blond eventually caved and sent a short message to Suga.

Sugawara was quick to reply with an offer to meet up. Tsukishima was apprehensive, but agreed to meet him and his omega friends at some local coffee shop.

The Crow’s Brew had a gaudy appeal to it. The wooden sign hung low, fairy lights and long vines decorating it.

The coffee shop had hipster written all over it; From the wooden floors, lowlights, and the variety of plush couches. Despite wanting to hate it, Tsukishima found himself cozying up to the atmosphere.

He found Suga sitting on a maroon velvet couch in the back corner. He sat across from a little blonde girl, a table with assorted pastries between them.

The girl noticed his gaze and nudged Suga. Suga turned and waved wildly at him, beckoning him over.

“Tsukishima! You made it! We got a ton of snacks, so just go grab a drink and come join us.”

Tsukishima nodded, glancing at the blonde. She looked… oddly nervous. He left them to go get a chai tea, re-joining their group in no time.

He threw his bag down next to the blonde, causing her to jump slightly. Tsukishima sat down next to her, smiling to himself.

It might have been a dick move, but it was just too easy.

Suga clapped his hands together. “So! This is Yachi Hitoka, one of my omega friends. Yachi, this is Tsukishima Kei.”

Yachi turned towards him and bowed. “N-nice to meet you!”

Tsukishima nodded his head in response. “You too.”

Yachi lifted her hand to play with her hair, blushing slightly. “You’re, um, dating Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi, right?”

Kei nodded hesitantly.

“Ah, that’s great!! They’re really great, I’m glad you’re all together.”

He blushed, unsure how to respond. His gaze shifted to Suga, who just shrugged and sipped on his drink.

Tsukishima was caught completely off guard by Yachi’s next question.

“How did you guys meet?”

His blush deepened as he suddenly found intense interest in his chai tea. Sugawara leaned closer as his eyes widened.

Tsukishima scratched at his scalp. “Um… we met at a… bar.”

Sugawara’s mouth dropped. “For real?! I knew those guys could party! They never want to go out with Dai and I though. Unfair.”

He only shrugged in response, sipping his drink.

He was saved by any more interrogation by a shrill voice.

“Yahooo! I made it!”

A tall, well-muscled brown-haired omega stood in front of their group. Tsukishima was taken aback by the omega’s presence. He radiated confidence and beauty, and holy shit he hoped he’d find an awful flaw in this beautiful creature.

Suga snorted and greeted him. “Hey, Tooru! Sit already, will you?”

Tooru flipped his hair, his strong scent wafting over Tsukishima. He sat down across from the blond omega and made eye contact.

“So, this must be the Tsukishima Kei! Nice to meet you.”

Kei’s eyebrow twitched. “You must be the Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you too.”

Oikawa leaned back and smiled brightly. “So you’ve heard of me!”

The twitch continued. Tsukishima willed himself to not respond with an insult. This was Suga’s friend, god dammit.

Oikawa laughed at his face. “I’m just kidding, Tsukki! Wooow, look at you though. Mr. long limbs. Ah, are those scent patches..? How odd.”

Tsukishima’s eyes tightened. Well, he found this beautiful creature’s flaw- his mouth was the most atrocious thing he’d ever seen.

Sugawara cut in. “Alright Tooru, stop harassing Tsukishima. Make better use of your mouth and help me eat these scones.”

Yachi nudged the other blond playfully. “Don’t mind him, Tsukishima. He’s just kind of a butt like that. If he’s teasing you, it means he likes you.”

Tsukishima aggressively rolled his eyes.

Oikawa scoffed. “I’m not a butt. I just call it like I see it.”

Suga patted him on the back. “You keep telling yourself that, Tooru.”

“Suga, I am not a butt!”

Yachi shook her head. “No, Oikawa, you kind of are. Remember that time you denied your boyfriend’s existence when he was standing right next to you? Total butt move.”

He blushed hard. “It was ONE TIME. And for your information, he is not my boyfriend. Unlike this newbie over here with three!!”

Tsukishima felt like he was stuck in an infinite loop of eye rolls. “Yeah, I’m dating 3 people. Get over it, I can do what I want.”

Suga raised his drink high. “Preach!”

Yachi mimicked his action, cheering loudly. “Preach! Strong independent omegas who don’t need no man but chooses to have multiple!”

Oikawa laughed as he sipped his drink, eyes averted.

Tsukishima raised his drink as well while watching Oikawa. He might have a shitty personality but damn… he was wildly pretty.

The conversation shifted to lighter topics as the four chatted. Tsukishima found himself relaxing and enjoying the presence of the other omegas. It wasn’t an experience he’d had before due to his homeschooling.

He decided he was grateful that Sugawara had invited him out.

Eventually Suga and Oikawa became caught up in a heated debate about some volleyball tournament. Yachi seemed just as uninterested as he was. He played with the rim of his cup, unsure of how to start a conversation with the tiny girl.

Yachi’s timid voice broke him from his thoughts.

“So, are you from around here?”

Tsukishima turned in his seat to face her better. “No, I’m from the countryside out west. Pretty far from here. You?”

Yachi’s eyes widened. “I’ve lived here in Tokyo my whole life! Ahh, living in the countryside must be wonderful! So pretty, and quiet, and laid back…”

“Sometimes… That’s really the only appeal of the countryside though.”

She tilted her head, watching him closely. “How so?”

Tsukishima struggled to find the right words. He didn’t want to get into a heavy conversation in case he scared her but… she asked…

“It’s not a great place to be, socially. Um, politically.”

“Oh? You mean in terms of racism?”

He nodded. “It’s pretty conservative.”

Yachi’s eyebrows scrunched as she hesitated. “You, you don’t have to tell me, but um, Tsukishima… Is that why you left?”

“Yeah. It is.” He paused carefully, watching her face. _Ah, fuck it._ “My family had some expectations that I wasn’t ready to meet.”

Her eyes widened as they made eye contact. “Ah… I’m sorry about that. But you enjoy living here, right?!”

Flashes of his boyfriends ran through his mind as Tsukishima blushed. “Yeah, I do.”

Yachi smiled wickedly and elbowed him. “Ah hah hah, and I think I know why!”

“Oh my god, Yachi, don’t.”

She laughed. “I’m just saying! Anyway, if you were looking for a more open group of people, you picked the right crowd Tsukishima!”

He smiled to himself. “Yeah, I did. You’re lucky to have been born and raised here.”

Yachi’s smile deflated a little as she shrugged. “Ahah… I guess.”

Tsukishima sipped on his drink, contemplating his next words.

“So what about you? Any lucky people?”

She blushed hard and stared down at her drink. “N-no! Not at all. No lucky Alphas. They kind of… frighten me.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue. She sighed before speaking again.

“I know a lot of it is just… silly fears. I know there are good Alphas, especially in my friend group. I just get… scared. Their presence is always overwhelming! They’re all large sized and carry strong scents and all of it makes me uncomfortable.”

He tried to see if from her perspective, but he just couldn’t. “I’m sorry to hear that…”

“It’s fine! Really!” Yachi fidgeted in her seat, picking at her cup.

Tsukishima noticed, giving her a stern look. “It seems to me that there is someone though… I spilled my feelings, Yachi, and now it’s your turn.”

Yachi’s blush became even brighter. “Fine, okay okay! So mean, Tsukishima… Yes, there is someone. He’s a Beta and he’s just the sweetest person I know.” Her hands covered her face as she mumbled the rest. “I really like him a lot. It’s just… no one else really knows.”

He leaned close, the conversation turning into hushed whispers. “You haven’t told him yet?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think he’d return my feelings…”

“That’s ridiculous. I’ve known you for an hour and I can already tell you’re adored.”

Her head whipped to face him as she met his gaze. “Tsukishima!”

“What? I’m just stating what is obvious.”

Her blush persisted. “That’s embarrassing…”

Kei couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face. “Can I see a picture? What’s his name?”

She nodded and pulled out her flip phone. She showed Tsukishima her phone’s background.

The picture of was Yachi and a dark haired guy. They stood with their arms around each other, smiling brightly at the camera.

“His name is Yamaguchi. We met our first year of high school and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“Yachi, are you kidding me? Look at this guy’s face. He’s obviously into you. Tell him.”

Yachi gasped. “You think so?!”

He rolled his eyes in response and sipped on his tea. “Just my opinion.”

The smaller omega groaned. “I don’t know… It’s so cliché but I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Tsukishima contemplated her words. He thought of his brother’s mate, Kanna, and her lost opportunities.

His words came out softly. “I think that if there is someone you cherish, you should make sure they know. Before it’s too late.”

“Jeez, Tsukishima!” She sighed dramatically, leaning back in her seat. Her voice took on a more serious tone. “I know... I know, you’re right. Will you help me through it?! I just need someone to push me. I’m going to do it!”

He laughed, taking her phone. “Yeah. I’ll put my number in your phone. Text or call me. I’ll make sure you don’t chicken out.”

She smiled at him, thanking him for his support.

Suga and Oikawa distracted them from their conversation with a loud argument, which Tsukishima was quick to shut down.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with gossip filled conversations and overly sweetened pastries. As the coffee date was winding down, Oikawa clapped his hands dramatically and cleared his throat.

“Guys, this has been great, but our hang-out is not complete yet.”

Tsukishima’s confusion warped into fear as Yachi groaned and Suga cheered.

Suga grabbed Oikawa’s hands and exclaimed, “Yes, you evil genius! Let’s go!”

Yachi swatted at their joined hands. “No, no, no! You’re just an awful tease! It’s not nice, Oikawa!”

Oikawa ignored her as he leaned forward and met Tsukishima’s slightly terrified gaze. “Do you want to go get something special to look extra nice for your beaus?”

The blond’s eyebrow raised. Sugawara leaned on Oikawa as he caught Tsukishima’s attention.

“Listen, Tsukishima! There’s a lingerie store a block away from here that has _the_ cutest stuff! I know Bo’s favorite color is blue, and I swear I saw the hottest little blue teddy there the other week.”

Tsukishima flushed bright red. _Holy fuck, lingerie?!_

Yachi giggled, holding her stomach as she bent over in laughter.

“That’s a nice offer, guys, but um… I’m not sleeping with them. Like that.”

Oikawa scoffed loudly. “Mhm, mhm, yeah okay KeiKei. All that man meat and you’re not tapping any of it. Yeah, okay.”

Tsukishima huffed. “I’m not having sex with them! And don’t call me that!”

Suga snickered. “Yep, we heard you! Totally not sleeping with them!”

Yachi rested a hand on his arm. “Let it go, Tsukishima. You’re not going to convince them. Enough nagging, you two! Let’s go.”

They packed up their bags and exited the shop, congregating outside in a huddle.

Oikawa whined loudly. “Geez, it’s getting so cold!”

The only response he got was eye rolls.

Tsukishima stared hard at his feet. “Thanks for inviting me today. I had fun.”

The group smiled softly at him. The comforting scent of happy omega filled the air. Suga looped his arm through Tsukishima’s as he spoke.

“Thank you for coming out with us! We should all hang out soon.”

He nodded, glancing at the group. “I’ll see you guys around.”

Tsukishima waved goodbye at the group as he turned to leave. The 20 minute walk back to his Hostel passed easily as he pondered about the 3 omegas.

\------

Tsukishima ended up spending more time at his boyfriend’s apartment than at the hostel. He enjoyed their constant company more than he’d like to admit. More than anything else though, he enjoyed the overwhelming sense of comfort and security he felt. He was surrounded by their scents, their warmth, their smiles…

It was more than he thought he deserved. He felt blessed that the three treated him so kindly.

Treated him kindly, unlike his body.

For the third time that week, Tsukishima awoke to a spinning room. Except this time, his stomach was violently swirling as if it was attempting to escape his body. His mouth filled with a salty taste, and he immediately realized he was about to spew in the bed.

He leapt from the bed, accidentally jamming his feet into flesh as he went. He scrambled for the door connecting to the bathroom. He made it to the toilet just in time to empty his stomach.

The next few minutes consisted of retching. His eyes watered as his hands clutched at the porcelain. His mind was filled with a litany of self-deprecating insults.

_Look at how useless you are. You’re being an inconvenience. You’ll have to clean their entire apartment to make up for this._

_God, why can’t you stop vomiting? Get yourself together. You’re a mess._

A hand at his back distracted him. He moaned, managing a whisper.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine. It’s okay. I’ll clean i-“ he was cut off by another retch.

Bokuto grimaced, rubbing his hand deeper into the omega’s back. “It’s okay, Tsukki! Don’t mind! Just, uh, let it out..?”

A voice called out from the other room.

“Are you guys okay? Is Tsukishima sick?” A deep groan accompanied Akaashi’s question.

Kuroo lifted his head, bleary eyes blinking. “Tsukki is sick?”

Another vicious wretch. Bokuto answered for him.

“Yeah, someone partied too much last night.”

Tsukishima groaned, elbowing Bokuto in the side. “Can you shut up?”

Bokuto chuckled, moving behind him to rub his back with both hands.

Eventually his stomach settled. He was carried back to bed and pampered by his two Alpha boyfriends. Akaashi came back with tea and a fluffy blanket from the couch that he knew the Omega favored.

He smiled gratefully, accepting both. The rest of the morning was spent quietly as they lounged around the apartment.

After lunch, Tsukishima pulled Akaashi onto the couch with him as Bokuto and Kuroo cleaned the kitchen.

“This stress is killing me, Akaashi.”

The Beta smiled sadly, reaching out to hold his hand.

Tsukishima sighed. “It’s fucking with me, and I can’t do anything about it. I thought things were getting better. I thought I was settling in! But this fucking stress…it’s caused my heat to be late, it's making me sick, and it’s making me _frustrated._ ”

Akaashi reached out with his other hand, pulling Tsukishima into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around the distressed Omega, a hand tangled in his hair, the other rubbing his back.

The moment passed, the two boys cuddled up on the couch. Akaashi nuzzled closer, taking in a deep breath.

He froze once he registered the scent that filled his nose.

Tsukishima smelled… different. The Beta’s mind went into double time.

_Oh god, his scent has changed. He was vomiting this morning._

_The Omega was late for his cycle._

Akaashi’s voice came out in a whisper. “Kei…Can I ask you something personal?”

He stiffened, nodding tersely into the other boy’s chest.

“Your suppressants… are they… expired? Or are you on a new dosage?”

Kei pulled away, propping himself up while making eye contact with the Beta.

“I’m not on suppressants.”

Akaashi’s eyes blew wide. “You’re not on suppressants?! Of any form?!”

His eyes scrunched. “No, I’m not. I didn’t need them. I suppose I should see if I can find some now… My brother gave me some scent suppressants. Is that similar?”

“N-no, Kei no. They’re not. Oh god, why did we not ask you? I’m so sorry. Please forgive us.”

“Forgive you? For what? Akaashi, you’re kind of making me nervous. Just tell me what’s wrong with me.”

“Tsukishima, you’re pregnant.”

He stiffened, face going pale.

“T-that’s impossible. I didn’t have a partner during my last heat.”

Now it was Akaashi’s turn to scrunch his eyebrows.

“That’s good to know, but that wasn’t what I was referring to.”

“I can’t be pregnant. It’s impossible.”

The Beta sighed, hands rubbing at his temples. “Let’s get you to a clinic so they can run a test, okay?”

Tsukishima shook his head, raising his voice. “No, I’m not pregnant!”

“Listen Tsukishima, we won’t force you to keep it. But we can’t ignore this!”

Bokuto and Kuroo walked in, curious about the increasing volume. Kuroo perched himself on the loveseat across from Tsukki. Bokuto leapt onto the couch behind Akaashi, wrapping his arms around him. “What’s up, guys?”

“Tsukishima may be pregnant,” Akaashi answered. His statement was accompanied by a loud scoff.

“I’m not! How many times do I have to tell you?! I’ve never had a heat partner!”

A tense silence filled the air. Bokuto was frozen, staring at the omega’s flushed face.  
Kuroo reacted slowly, eyes widening as his mouth dropped. “Tsukki… you know you can get pregnant outside of a heat, right?”

The omega turned to stare at him incredulously, to which the Alpha groaned. His head dropped into his hands, nails scratching at his scalp.

“You know, I noticed from the start that you were a little… conservative, Tsukki. I should have seen this coming. Ahh..”

Tsukishima’s eyes filled with tears. He dropped his gaze to his hands, watching as they shook.  
Bokuto was surprisingly quiet when he spoke. “Tsukki, we don’t expect you to follow through with this pregnancy, especially if you didn’t know. We’ll take you to the clinic, and if need be, we’ll help you, uh, terminate the baby. Um, pregnancy!”

A tear rolled down his face. “I’m not… You can’t… I don’t understand.”

Akaashi reached out, holding his hands. “It’s okay that you didn’t know. You don’t need to be embarrassed. We’re not angry with you.”

Kuroo’s hands clutched his hair. “No, it’s kind of not okay that you didn’t know. How did you not know that you could get pregnant outside of a heat? Did you sleep through that day of sex ed?!”

Tsukishima turned to glare at him. “No, I didn’t sleep through that day. I’m not a delinquent. I was never told that.”

“I find that hard to believe, Tsukki! Every sex ed program teaches omegas that. Where did you go to school?”

The omega didn’t reply, letting the air hang tense between them.

“Whatever. Fine, okay. You were never told that before. Jesus, it’s a miracle you never got pregnant before us.”

“Yeah, well I’m not a whore, Kuroo. Fuck you.”

Kuroo sighed, hands falling. “I’m sorry, Tsukki, I didn’t mean to imply that. I’m just frustrated. I didn’t mean to lash out at you.”

He stood up, crossing the space and sitting beside the omega. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around him.

“Like Bo said, we’ll support you through whatever you chose to do. I care about you a lot, we all do, and we want you to be happy.”

Tears were streaming down Tsukishima’s face at a steady rate. His voice was barely a whisper as the three men held him close.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I want to do. I need time.” The three nodded in response, lightly rubbing his skin in comfort. “It seems like there’s a lot I should tell you. About my upbringing. If you want to listen, I’ll explain it all…”

Akaashi placed his hand under Tsukishima’s chin, lifting his face to look at him. “Whenever you feel ready, Kei. There’s no rush. Want to rest for awhile while you process? I’ll make an appointment for you to see someone. We can make you some tea, and we’ll put Kuroo on cookie duty this time.”

Kei laughed softly. “Sure. Can I have company?”

Bokuto perked up, jumping from the pile on the couch and plucking Tsukishima off of it. “Knight in shining armor, here for your service!” His eyes twinkled as he picked the omega up bridal style. “To our castle!”

\------

The waiting room was open and bright. Large windows filled the room with warm light. The clicking of keyboards was accompanied by the wails of tiny children.

Tsukishima sat with his three boyfriends pretending like everything did not irritate him.

He was glad he had worn his scent patches today. He was a bit embarrassed by how afraid he was of the situation. This appointment turned possibilities into reality. Once he got examined, and confirmed pregnant, he had to face the consequences of his actions.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. A warm hand rubbed at his upper back, reminding him he was not alone in this.

Kei turned and smiled at Kuroo in gratitude.

Eventually his name was called and he was brought to an examination room, the other three trailing along.

The nurse took some quick vitals, drew his blood, then ushered him into the adjoining bathroom for a urine sample.

Tsukishima returned to the examination table clad in a gown and boxers. Bokuto stepped forward to stand beside him and grabbed on to his hand.

After a short wait, a middle-aged woman wearing a doctor’s coat came in. She smiled warmly at Kei, pausing briefly at the sight of extra people in the room.

“Hello, Tsukishima! My name is Dr. Masayo Suzu, I’ll be your obstetrician. Can you tell me your full name and date of birth?”

Kei relaxed infinitesimally as he answered her.

“Great! Okay, so, this is your first time here and your first time pregnant?”

He nodded.

“Okay. I’m going to do a simple urine test to see if you are pregnant, and we will do a blood test just to validate that result. We will perform a sonogram today to check the baby’s development. You also have the choice of beginning to screen for any genetic defects.”

Tsukishima wrung his hands together. The doctor paused and smiled softly.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but I’ll walk you through it slowly.”

The blond nodded in response, still nervously fidgeting with his hands.

“Okay, while the urine test is processing, I have some questions. Who is the father?”

Bokuto smiled at her and told her he was.

“I have a form for you to fill out then so we’ll know if there’s any specific genetic defects to keep an eye out for. We can also do a paternity test if you are unsure and would like to know 100%.”

Tsukishima shook his head. “Unnecessary. I know it’s him.”

The doctor nodded, passing a clipboard and pen to Bokuto. She then ran through some simple questions with the omega.

“So as I mentioned, we can start screening for any potential genetic defects. It’s not completely necessary just yet. You have plenty of time to consider your options before it becomes an issue.”

Tsukishima nodded and declined the procedure for now. Soon enough, a technician was entering the room to prepare the sonogram.

Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo huddled around the examination table as they stared intently at the screen. Tsukishima barely noticed them, as he was enraptured by the salt and pepper noise on the monitor.

The doctor pointed out the head and body to them as the technician stopped the wand over his lower abdomen.

The room was silent as the soon-to-be parents stared. The technician reached over to the machine and turned a dial slowly, a quick thumping noise filling the air.

Dr. Suzu smiled at the noise. “Ah, wonderful. That’s your baby’s heartbeat. Sounds nice and healthy to me. Congratulations, Tsukishima, your baby is looks like they are developing exactly as they should be. I would say you’re at about 12 weeks.”

The technician moved to clean the gel from his stomach as the Doctor addressed them.

“Well, that’s it for today. Do you have any questions for me?”

Tsukishima shook his head numbly, his thoughts a jumbled mess. _Jesus, this was seriously happening to him._

“Okay, well, you have my clinic’s number. Please don’t hesitate to call any time if you have questions. You can see the receptionist on your way out to make your next appointment.”

Tsukishima continued to stare down at his hands diligently. His boyfriends acknowledged the doctor and thanked her. The doctor printed four copies of a picture of the ultrasound, handing them to Bokuto before leaving with the technician. The room was quiet as Kei changed back into his clothes.

The ride home was quiet as well. Tsukishima was lost in his thoughts, and his boyfriends tried to give him as much space as they could while still being supportive.

Akaashi broke the silence. “Do you want to come over? We could watch a movie or go out somewhere.”

Tsukishima declined their offer to return to their apartment, shaking his head slowly. “I need some time to think about… this.”

The three others exchanged nervous looks. Bokuto reached out to place his hand on the blond’s knee. “Like we said before, we’ll support whatever you decide to do.”

He nodded shortly in gratitude. He stared at the window silently until he reached the hostel, bidding his boyfriends a quick goodbye.

Tsukishima sat alone in his room, staring at the sonogram.

He was _pregnant_. There was currently a small, living person inside of him.

Tsukishima let his head fall between his knees. He needed to make some big decisions, and soon.

_How frustrating._

\------

Tsukishima sat in his room at the hostel playing with his phone.

_Just text him. God damn it, I can’t run from this forever._

He banged his head against the wall. He flipped his phone open and quickly composed a new text.

**Tsukishima Kei:** _Hey, Koushi, are you free for a trip to Crow’s Brew?_

**Sugawara Koushi:** _You betcha! ( o＾▽＾o)ノ When?_

**Tsukishima Kei:** _I was hoping for sooner rather than later._

**Sugawara Koushi:** _I can be free at 4pm today. Should I text Tooru and Hitoka?_

**Tsukishima Kei:** _4pm works for me. And I’d rather it be just us. I need to talk to you about something._

**Sugawara Koushi:** _Sure! Everything okay?_

**Tsukishima Kei:** _I’ll see you at four._

He threw his phone down onto the bed and rolled on his stomach. He had a couple of hours until he had to meet the other omega, so he resigned himself to doing all the chores he’d been avoiding.

At 3:30 PM, his stomach was in knots, and his mind was just as undecided.

Tsukishima made it to Crow’s Brew a couple of minutes early. He ordered a drink and took a table surrounded by two plush chairs in the back of the cafe.

Not that he was hiding per se, but he wanted to minimize the possibility of anyone overhearing them.

He picked at the lid of his drink as he waited.

He didn’t have to wait long though. The silver-haired omega slid into the seat next to him and smiled widely.

“Hello Kei! How are you?”

Tsukishima relaxed infinitesimally. Koushi was always happy, warm and welcoming. If there was anyone he could bear his troubles to, it was him.

“I’m having a bit of a crisis. I wanted to talk… omega to omega. I don’t really know anyone else I could talk to about this right now.”

Koushi scooched his chair closer, bumping the arms of their chairs together. His smiled dropped and he looked at Kei with a serious expression.

“Kei, you can talk to me about anything. I promise, it will stay between us.”

The blond nodded. He set his coffee down and turned to face the other boy.

“Koushi… you’ve been bonded to Sawamura for a while, right?” A nod. “And that is… enough for you?”

Suga’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to ask. Can you try re-wording it?”

Kei bit his lip. “Yeah. Um. You are… happy with how your relationship is? You don’t want more?”

The other omega leaned closer and surveyed his face.

“I’m more than happy with my relationship with Daichi. Are you not happy with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi?”

The blond shook his head quickly, pinching his nose in frustration.

“That’s not it! Not at all. I really like them. A lot.”

“And that scares you?”

“A bit. This is unchartered territory for me and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do! I just, I have to start thinking seriously about my future and I’m trying to stay cool about it, but I’m kind of losing it Koushi!”

Suga reached out to pat Tsukishima’s arm.

“Kei, Kei, it’s okay! None of us really know what we’re doing! That’s the secret!”

He snorted in response, reaching for his drink. Suga reached for his cup and brought it to his lips…

“Yeah, well, I’m also pregnant.”

...and promptly choked on his drink.

“W-what?!”

“And I don’t know if I should keep it or not.”

Koushi set his drink down. “So it wasn’t planned.”

Kei snorted. “God, no. I didn’t even realize I could get pregnant. But here I am.”

“Wow. Okay. So, um, you want my advice?”

He nodded.

“Okay. Well… do you love them?”

Another nod.

“And do you trust them?”

A slower nod.

“Then what’s the issue? I’ve known those guys for a couple years now, and they’re honestly some of the best guys I know. Whenever I talk to them, they’re all smiley and blushy over you. From my perspective, it looks like you really complete them.”

A raging blush covered Tsukishima’s cheeks. His mind flashed back to what Akaashi had told him when they first started dating.

_“You balance us so well, Kei.”_

He scratched at his head. “I guess. I care about them a lot too… but… a baby? We aren’t even bonded yet, Koushi.”

He scoffed at that. “Kei, welcome to the 21rst century. It’s not that weird. Besides, if it’s bothering you, just tell them. I’m sure they’re busy jacking it to the thought of biting you.”

_“Koushi!”_

Suga only laughed, rolling his eyes at Kei’s odd purity.

“Anyway, you not-so-virginal virginal soul, you have to do what you truly want. Life happens quickly, you know? Don’t let opportunities slip away. But don’t do something just for the sake of other’s happiness.”

Tsukishima groaned.

“Kei. Stop thinking about the nitty gritty. Do you want to be with them? Picture being with them a year from now, with a newborn baby. Picture your life with them 5 years from now. 15 years from now. Is this a fling for you or is it something more?”

He shook his head and smiled sadly. “This is the first relationship I’ve been in. I don’t know if this is what I want.”

“I don’t agree with that logic. I used to- Daichi is the only person I’ve ever been with, yeah? And after we graduated high school and came to college, I got scared. I thought I needed more experience before settling down… and I was wrong. My time apart from Daichi was hell, and I only learned what I already knew but refused to see.”

He sighed and stared down at his drink.

“Listen to what your body is telling you. We aren’t given these instincts to mislead us, Kei. They mean something. If your heart is telling you it's right, then it’s right.”

Kei shifted nervously, whispering, “I’m still scared, Koushi.”

The omega turned to look at him and smiled. “That’s why I’m here. And why your amazing 3 boyfriends are around. You have support all around you.”

To his utter embarrassment, Tsukishima burst into tears and pulled Suga into a hug.

“Thank you.”

He returned the hug with vigor, rubbing their glands together in a show of platonic affection.  
“Although, I will say, I’m a little mad you got pregnant before Dai and I did.”

The blond snorted as he pulled away and wiped at his tears. “Are you trying?”

Koushi waved his hand dismissively before picking up his drink. “We’re not actively trying, but we’re not being all too safe. My suppressants work for heats only, not as birth control.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened.

Suga winked at him and waggled his eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes and finished his drink.

\------

“TSUKKI!”

Tsukishima was greeted by an overwhelming hug by the ever boisterous Bokuto. He smiled despite himself, returning the embrace.

“Hello, Bokuto.”

“Kou, let him in! It’s fucking cold out.” Kuroo and Akaashi stood in the doorway, holding hands.

“Hello, Kuroo, Akaashi.” He stepped into the apartment, accepting hugs from each.

Kuroo slung an arm around his shoulders. “Tsukki, babe, how many times do I gotta tell you? You can be more relaxed. In fact, why don’t you just call us by our given names?

He rolled his eyes in response, shrugging the arm off of him. “Don’t call me that.”

Kuroo’s face dropped, Bokuto and Akaashi glancing away.

Tsukishima cringed inwardly. _Come on, Kei, you promised you’d try._

He lowered his gaze before mumbling a low “...Tetsurou.”

The apartment was a silent for a split second before Bokuto gasped.

“No fair! Me too, Tsukki!”

Kei laughed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t call me that!”

Akaashi laughed as well, grabbing his hand and tugging him along. “Come help me in the kitchen?”

“Sure thing, Keiji.”

Bokuto gasped again. “Not fair!!”

\------

Tsukishima smiled, leaning back into Tetsurou’s embrace. Keiji and Koutarou were busy fiddling with the TV, adjusting the settings.

Tradition in the apartment was to huddle close and watch a movie the night before Emas eve. Christmas Eve & day were jam packed with family time, so this night had been dubbed “their night”.

Tsukishima’s stomach rolled at the thought of meeting his boyfriend’s parents. A young, pregnant, unbonded omega. Akaashi had assured him that their families couldn’t wait to meet him. It didn’t ease any of the fear though.

The blond could feel another headache coming on. Kuroo had obviously scented his distress, pulling him closer and nuzzling him.

“Don’t worry Kei, I promise the sequel will be better than the original. He’s like wine; Shrek only gets better with age.”

He jolted forwards, glaring at the alpha. “Shrek?! I was told we were watching Lord of the Rings!” He twisted to glare at the two near the TV. “What did you put in the DVD player?!”

Bokuto paled under the sharp gaze. He slowly leaned over, pressing the ‘open’ button and slowly removing the disc.

“Lord of the rings, of course.”

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll make sure to put in the right DVD, Kei.”

Tsukishima nodded at him before settling back into Kuroo’s chest. Akaashi soon joined them, effectively forming a cuddle puddle on their worn couch.

Bokuto frowned at the three, shaking his head. He left the room, leaving them to look at each other questioningly. There was an awkward silence before Akaashi was pelted in the head by a giant pillow.

Kuroo pulled him closer, effectively squishing Kei between them. The first pillow was accompanied by a total of three more large pillows, and topped off with two large fluffy throw blankets.

Bokuto skipped around the corner, jumping over the back of the couch and landing in front of his three boyfriends. “You were missing the floof!!”

They laughed in return while pushing pillows behind and underneath them. Bokuto joined the puddle, dragging the blankets along with him.

Now that they were way too warm but oh so cozy, the movie was allowed to start.

\------

Clothing was littered throughout the large bedroom. Travel bags were left haphazardly open, surrounded by a random assortment of items.

They would be driving to Akaashi’s family’s house for Christmas Eve that evening before heading to see Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s family the next day. Tsukishima’s bag stood pristine in the corner, a safe haven from the chaos currently ensuing.

Tsukishima sat next to it while watching his boyfriends bicker about what to pack. He could help the small smile as he thought about how much he loved them, and how much he wanted to stay by them.

How much he wanted to see them holding their child.

He exhaled slowly, resting his head on his knees. He had to tell them.

Kuroo’s hand landed on his shoulder. “You okay? Sorry, we’re being obnoxious, aren’t we?”

He shook his head in response. “No, no. Um, I… have a request.”

Kuroo nodded and grabbed the other two’s attention, motioning for them to come over.

The blond lifted his head and willed his voice not to shake.

“Can I give you my gift… early? I wasn’t sure if you wanted to do this at one of your family’s homes, but I um, would rather give it to you now.”

Bokuto clapped his hands together. “Yeah!! Sure! Let’s exchange gifts now.”

Kuroo and Akaashi nodded in agreeance, helping Tsukishima up.

Kuroo tugged Tsukishima along and smiled at him brightly. “Come on, let’s exchange gifts under our tree!”

Akaashi smiled behind his hand. “Tetsu, our tree is 8 inches tall. It’s hardly a tree.”

He grinned wickedly. “Nonsense, Keiji! It’s not the size that matters, but how you use it- which is exactly why we’re using it to exchanging gifts!”

Bokuto laughed along. “Yeah, Keiji, I thought you of all people would know that one.”

Akaashi threw him a nasty glare, rolling his eyes at the crude humor.

“Smug ass Alphas.”

The small tree was perched on coffee table, decorated with little ornaments. It really was silly looking, but it was a good distraction for Kei as he slid an envelope across the table to his boyfriends.

He sat across from them on the loveseat, unable to meet their eyes.

Kuroo was the first to reach out and grab the envelope. Akaashi and Bokuto sat on his sides, leaning in close to see the contents of the letter.

The alpha pulled out a lone photograph.

A sonogram.

They held their breaths as they looked up at Tsukishima with hopeful eyes.

The blond exhaled slowly while desperately trying to squash his nerves. His hands tangled in his lap.

“I want to keep it. The baby. If you’ll support me, and hel-help me raise it, I’d like to keep the baby.”

The three jumped off the couch and pulled Tsukishima into a suffocating hug. They covered his face and neck with kisses and rubbing their scents into him.

Bokuto pulled back first and loudly proclaimed, “I love you!!”

Which spurred the others to profess their love for him as well. Tsukishima’s hands rose to cover his face as tears formed in his eyes. His body clenched as he tried to control the overwhelming happiness he felt.

The three knelt around the loveseat. They reached out to stroke his hair and arms and to offer support.

Akaashi beamed at the omega. “Kei, really, we do love you. And we want to give you your gift now if that’s okay.”

Tsukishima rubbed at his tears and nodded.

Kuroo reached onto the table and grabbed a small box. “We were going to offer you this gift no matter what, Kei. We just want you to know that.”

He nodded his head and reached out for the box. He cradled it in his hands nervously.

A gift from his boyfriends. Who _loved_ him.

Kei slowly cracked it open. He blinked owlishly at the lone key nestled inside of it.

There was a long moment of silence as his three boyfriends watched him with various looks of nervous excitement. Eventually they nudged Akaashi to speak.

“Tsukishima Kei, we all love you. We enjoy having you with us. We want to continue supporting you- we want to fall asleep with you every night, kiss you awake every morning. We miss you when you leave. We want you with us, all the time.”

The young omega’s heart went into double time as the happy tears came back.

“Will you move in with us?”

He nodded his head quickly, reaching forward to wrap his arms around both alphas, squeezing Akaashi between them.

They returned the hug, nuzzling into his blond hair.

\------

Kei fidgeted with the phone in his hands. He’d talked briefly with Akiteru since leaving home, but he hadn’t told his brother about his boyfriends.

Or his baby.

_This was fine. Everything is okay. Akiteru will support me no matter what._

He continued his mantra for a few more moments before flipping his phone open.

His hands shook as he brought up his brother’s contact and called. The ringing tone felt like a siren in his ear.

Just about when Kei thought he’d luck into leaving a voicemail, Akiteru picked up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Akiteru. It’s Kei.”

_“Kei!! How are you?”_

“I’m good. Merry Christmas.”

_“Merry Christmas, little brother! How’s life in the city?”_

“Um, it’s good. I’m actually out in the suburbs right now.”

_“Oh? What’s in the suburbs?”_

The blond sighed, covering his face with his hand. “I need to talk to you about something, Akiteru...”

_“You know you can talk to me about anything, Kei. What’s going on?”_

“I’m… at my boyfriend’s family’s house. One of my boyfriend’s family’s houses.”

_“Woah, what?”_

“I’m dating three people.” 

_“So you’ve been… dating around?”_

“Not exactly. They’re all bonded to each other.” 

_“Oh! Oh wow. Okay… Which genders are they?”_

“Two alphas and a beta. All guys.” 

_”Geez Kei… All right well, this works well then… I have a work meeting scheduled in Kyoto in two weeks. I was hoping to take a train out to Tokyo to see you for a couple of hours. It’s far, but I miss you.”_

“That would be really great. I’ve missed you too. A lot, brother.” 

_“Bring your boyfriends to lunch. I’ll text you the details when I know.”_

“What if they were busy?”

_“I’m sure your very busy boyfriends can spare an hour to meet their dear boyfriend’s only relevant family. Kei, this is important to me. I need to make sure they’re good for you.”_

“I swear Akiteru, if you harass them...”

_“Me? Never. Just looking out for my little brother!”_

“Ugh, okay. I’ll make sure they are there.”

_“Great! See you then!”_

“See you then. Safe travels.”

Tsukishima ended the call with a sigh. So it hadn’t exploded in his face, but he slightly forgot to mention the baby.

That was future Kei’s problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Protective big brothers, insecurities, bigger baby bumps.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Wait Out the Plastic Weather

With the new year came a new home.

Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi showed up bright and early on January 1rst to help Tsukishima move out of the hostel. They came armed with thermoses full of warm drinks and donuts to help power the move.

Tsukishima didn’t have many possessions though, so the morning went quickly. By late afternoon he was settled in the apartment, cuddling on the couch with Akaashi. It was comforting, but he was itchy...

Truthfully, Tsukishima was at his breaking point. He hadn't done anything sexual with his boyfriends since that first night. But here he was, now living with his boyfriends, in a happy committed relationship.

It was time for some intimacy.

He was done playing nice and waiting for them to make a move. He wasn't a porcelain doll, and he sure wasn't a child.

Tsukishima Kei wanted to get dirty with his boyfriends, god damn it.

It was with great hesitancy and a touch of shame that he texted Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa Tooru _delivered_ though. Oikawa came by to pick Tsukishima up the next day, smiling brightly as he pestered him.

"Good morning, Keikei! I was so shocked when you reached out to me. But this is going to be so fun!"

Tsukishima blushed and grumbled in response. Which apparently was an acceptable response, because Oikawa just kept talking. He rambled about things the blond didn't really care about. He ended up just nodding and "mhm"-ing the whole drive while pretending like he wasn't off to a humiliating experience.

After a short drive, they pulled up and parked in front of their destination.

Shirabussy's, a posh lingerie boutique for omegas.

They were welcomed by a sleek auburn-haired omega and an overwhelming amount of silk and lace. Oikawa was quick to make small talk with the person, seemingly on a first name basis with him. Tsukishima wasn't surprised.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. He knew that Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi would lose their minds over this. It would be worth it.

He gravitated towards the left wall, eyes wandering over various garments. He was still too nervous to actually touch the clothing.

Oikawa snuck up on him and threw an arm over his shoulders. “C’mon, pick something out! No need to be shy. We’re all omegas here.”

Kei scoffed and shrugged the arm off of him. He reached out to touch a lace thong tentatively. Oikawa nudged his shoulder, urging him on.

The blond gave up and began grabbing various items. Lace, silk, and gauzy materials formed a mountain of clothing in his arms. Oikawa had followed his path, grabbing a couple garments. They made their way to the dressing room and Oikawa shamelessly followed him into the dressing room.

Tsukishima turned to him with a horrified look. “ _No_ , Oikawa, get out. No.”

The other laughed and waved him off. “I’m not here to see you naked. No worries. I’m just leaving you with these.”

The blond’s face grew even more disgusted at what Oikawa hung in the room. Silky, feminine little dresses with plunging necklines and tiny skirts.

“I don't want to wear a dress. I'm not that feminine ideal of an omega. It's fine if you are, or whatever, but that's not me.”

Oikawa pouted at him. Tsukishima grabbed the hangers and thrusted them into the other’s chest.

Tsukishima gave him the dirtiest look he could give him. “Listen, I appreciate all the help, but _no_. Now get out and let me try these on.”

Oikawa sighed dramatically and promised to wait patiently outside. He made Tsukki promise to show him the best of the items though.

Of course, he didn’t. Tsukishima stepped out of the dressing room half an hour later to find Oikawa in a hushed conversation with the store owner. They turned to look at him, the owner arching his eyebrow. 

He approached them with hesitant steps. He briefly made eye contact with Oikawa before muttering, “I can’t decide between these two.”

Oikawa inched closer. “No problem! This is Shirabu Kenjiro, he owns this place. He’s a godsend.”

Shirabu rolled his eyes and motioned for the pieces that he was debating. His eyes glanced over Tsukishima’s form quickly. 

His voice was softer than Tsukishima had expected. “Take off your coat and shirt.”

The blond blushed and staggered backwards. “What?”

Shirabu cocked his hip. “I don’t have all day. It’s fine, we’re the only ones here.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched. With great annoyance, he shed his coat, handing it off to Oikawa. He shrugged his shirt off quickly, his blush spreading.

Shirabu eyed him critically before glancing at the lingerie in his hands. He nodded tersely to himself. 

“Great. The black ensemble will do nicely.”

Oikawa clapped his hands and smiled. “Great! Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi aren’t going to know what hit them.”

Tsukishima scoffed and slipped back into his shirt. He grabbed his coat out of the other’s arms and threw it on.

“Whatever.”

Oikawa just laughed, leading him to the counter.

\------

Tsukishima fretted in the bathroom. He had left his scent patches on, not wanting to give away his anxiety. He eyed himself in the mirror for the third time.

His black lace booty shorts fit him like a second skin, accentuating his smooth pale skin. The matching black thigh high stockings with a lace top made his legs look somehow longer, and his thighs somehow plumper.

He wore a black, sheer, flowy tank top with thin spaghetti straps that showed off his collarbones. He thought it looked just alright, but he'd been reassured by both Oikawa and Shirabu that the sheer material exposed just the right amount of skin, and would entice his partners.

With a deep breath, Kei turned away from the mirror. He repeated to himself that he was _sexy_ , and _powerful_ , and more importantly, could get what he wanted.

Which was to get some good old-fashion dicking.

Tsukishima wiggled in place, releasing some tension. He strided to the bathroom door and threw it open. Kuroo was the only one to whip his head around, the other two too wrapped up in their conversation.

Tsukishima pretended like he was the predator, and Kuroo was his prey. He stalked his way to the bed, straddling Kuroo and pushing him up against the headboard in a sitting position. Kuroo was speechless, hands held away from their bodies in shock.

The room went silent as Kei took Kuroo's face in his hands and smashed their lips together. His heart was beating wildly as he waited for him to respond.

_Please, please, please, please!_

Kuroo snapped back to reality and grabbed Tsukishima's hips. He returned the kiss, sliding his tongue into the omega's mouth.

Bokuto groaned next to them while he watched with wide eyes. Akaashi slowly reached out and placed his hand over Kuroo's on his hip.

Tsukishima pulled back, panting heavily. He blushed deeply and averted his eyes downwards. A few seconds passed before Akaashi spoke up.

"Tsukishima, what are you…”

Kei swallowed and wrapped his arms around his torso. He struggled to find the words as the air turned tense. 

Bokuto scooched over to sit besides Kuroo and reached out to touch the omega. Kei watched with wide eyes as he trailed his hands along his thigh. 

Bokuto’s eyes were comically large as he whispered, “Damn…” His eyes rose to stare at Kei. “You’re beautiful. Did you buy this for us?”

He nodded in response, still unsure of himself. 

Akaashi stood up on his knees and moved besides the blond. He wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his hands on the other’s. “You didn’t have to do that… but you look fantastic. It’s appreciated... “ he trailed off as he appraised him.

Kuroo smirked. “I think Kei deserves a little love for all he’s done for us, yeah?” 

The other two nodded in agreement. They all leaned close to the omega, sucking hickies into any exposed skin they could find. 

Kei closed his eyes and revelled in the adoration. The warm kisses left his head reeling, sating all his deep desires for affection.

Eventually they tugged at his lingerie, slowly pulling it off with appreciative gazes and licks. It was all great, but Kei felt like a volcano about to exploded. He needed _more_.

Kei crawled off of Kuroo’s lap and pushed Akaashi against the bud. He slithered on top of the beta, trapping his hips between his knees. His back arched as he leaned to capture his mouth, their tongues intertwining. 

The blond felt so pent up that he couldn’t help but let it out by dominating Akaashi. He growled into his mouth and grabbed at his black hair. 

Akaashi moaned beneath him. He tilted his head to the side, breaking their aggressive kiss. Tsukishima trailed kisses along his face, under his jaw, searching for his scarred scent glands. He licked at them roughly, savoring the taste.

Akaashi’s hands spurred into action, wrapping around the omega. He scratched at his back and grabbed his ass. He ground their hips together, shivering at the feel of his dick rubbing against Tsukishima’s soft, bare skin.

The two alphas watched with hungry eyes as their hands touched each other. Tsukishima and Akaashi embraced again in a kiss as Bokuto turned to nose at Kuroo’s neck. 

Tsukishima rolled over and dragged Akaashi on top of him. He leaned up and whispered into his ear, the blush on his face deepening. 

“Please, fuck me.”

Akaashi cupped his face with one hand and met his gaze with lust-filled eyes. His nose twitched at the scent of needy omega as he nodded with fervor. 

Their mouths met and tongues battled as Akaashi’s hands groped at the omega’s ass. His fingertips brushed Tsukishima’s entrance. A smile spread on the beta’s face as he felt the slick between his cheeks.

“Ah, Kei… we’ve really neglected you, haven’t we?”

Kei whimpered, pressing his ass back into Keiji’s hands. “Please…”

Keiji leaned close to his ear and whispered, “Or maybe we didn’t realize how slutty you could be.”

Kei inhaled sharply, tensing. Keiji continued, “Do you want to be fucked that badly, Kei? Begging for my dick when it can’t even give you a knot?”

The air turned stagnant around them as Keiji pulled away. The sounds Bokuto and Kuroo were making sounded far away. Keiji opened his mouth, preparing to apologize when-

“Y-yes… I want you, Keiji…” the omega moaned, lifting his hands to squeeze the beta’s arms. His body was flushed, desire shining in his eyes. 

Keiji grinned, his heart doing double time. He sagged in relief, allowing his weight to push the omega into the bed. He kissed his cheek before whispering again. 

“I’ll fuck you until you can’t even stand. Then I’ll pass you off to Koutarou and Tetsurou. You’re going to be a fucking mess, Kei…”

Kei shivered as slick pooled between his thighs. He _ached_ , the desire becoming unbearable. He cried out to Keiji as he opened his arms. 

Keiji accepted the embrace with one arm, the other wedged between them as he slid two fingers inside of him. 

Kei’s back arched as he whined into the kiss. Keiji made quick work of opening him up. Keiji had three fingers inside of him when they were distracted by a particularly loud moan. They turned their heads to see Tetsurou on all fours, Koutarou draped over his back, his teeth digging into his neck.

Tetsurou’s face was scrunched up as Koutarou held him in place by the grip on his nape. He ground his hips into the other alpha, sliding his length inside of him. Tetsurou cried out, his hand maneuvering to intertwine with Koutarou’s hand on the bed. 

Kei and Keiji stilled at the sight. The two alphas were beautiful as they moved together; strong muscles, low cries, overflowing scents filled with warmth. 

Keiji turned back to Kei and curled his fingers, hitting his prostate. Kei cried out and sent him a glare. The beta shrugged and smirked. 

Keiji withdrew his fingers, running his hands along the other’s thighs. He leaned down to kiss his knees while meeting the omega’s eyes. 

“You ready?”

He nodded in response, shifting his hips. 

Keiji gripped himself with one hand and brought the tip to his entrance. He pushed forward slowly, his eyes rolling back into his head as he was sucked in and surrounded by the soft, wet heat. 

He pushed all the way in, bottoming out with a shudder. He leaned over and kissed the omega deeply. Kei moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips. 

Keiji took this as a cue to keep going and withdrew, thrusting back into him quickly. He set a brutal pace, spurred on by the moans of his mates next to them. He lost himself in the sensation of fucking Kei, his hips moving almost by their own accord.

Kei’s legs spread wide as he accommodated the beta. He attempted to meet his thrusts, his body shaking. This was exactly what he had wanted; the rough thrusts, the full feeling, the intimate touching. 

It was almost too much… in fact, he was _sure_ it was too much, because he came a few moments in. He half screamed, hands shooting into Keiji’s hair and gripping it tightly. 

Keiji dropped his forehead to rest against Kei’s. The fluttering, squeezing sensation was too much for him. Keiji pressed himself impossibly deeper into him as he came. 

Kei’s hand dropped from his hair to his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Keiji closed his eyes and leaned into his hand as he slid off the omega and curled up beside him. Kei shifted to lay on his side, facing him. Despite the shaking of the bed from the alphas, they shared a peaceful, sated moment. 

Koutarou was still thrusting into Tetsurou, now standing on his knees and roughly drawing the other’s hips back onto him. He stuttered as he neared orgasm, Tetsurou taking over and squeezing on his dick. The two-toned alpha cried out as he finished inside of the other, filling him up.

Tetsurou slumped, resting his head in his arms as he panted. Koutarou leaned over, placing more kisses along his spine as he caught his breath. He pulled out slowly with a sigh. 

The two alphas noticed Kei and Keiji curled up beside them and smiled at each other. They shared one more kiss before Tetsurou curled up behind Kei. He wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist to rub his swollen stomach. 

He kissed Kei’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck. He pressed his hips up against his ass, grinding softly into it. 

Kei snorted, turning to face the alpha. “Is this your way of asking me for sex?”

The alpha smiled against his shoulder, nodding sheepishly. Kei rolled his eyes playfully and turned onto his back. Koutarou had sidled up against Keiji, and when Kei turned, he reached out with a hand to touch his belly. 

The omega’s heart raced with both alphas touching his bump. He bit at his lip, glancing away towards the wall. 

Keiji whispering his name brought his attention back. Kei fumbled with his words as he looked down at his belly.

“You guys… really like it that much? The stretch marks are starting to get bad…”

All three scoffed at his question. Tetsurou leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, Kei, it’s fucking gorgeous.”

He continued to kiss him, trailing kisses down to his scent gland and nipping at it. He crawled on top of the blond and growled, “You’re so damn sexy. You drive me wild.”

Kei closed his eyes and smiled, basking in the compliments and in the alpha’s strong hold. He opened his eyes to challenge him. 

“Then show me, _Alpha_.”

Tetsurou’s eyes narrowed as he smirked. “You got it, _omega_.” His hands gripped Kei’s slim hips and turn him sideways to face Keiji and Koutarou. He hiked one leg onto his shoulder, and lined himself up with Kei’s dripping hole. 

He leaned forward, pushing himself into the tight heat. The sounds were downright lewd; _squelching_ and _squishing_ as he thrust into his already-filled hole. Kei’s eyes blew wide at the stretch. Tetsurou had a very much alpha dick; it was large in both length and girth.

Kei cried out with every thrust, urging the alpha on. He raised his arm, his hand searching for the alpha, for reassurance. Tetsurou intertwined their hands and squeezed. 

“I love you, Kei,” he muttered in a gravelly tone. 

The blond looked up at him with a blush on his cheeks, returning the sentiment the best he could mid-thrusts. “I lo-love you, Tetsu.”

His arm fell as he slumped on his side. Kei was completely blissed out; each thrust Tetsurou gave him felt more and more like heaven. 

Koutarou and Keji inched forwards. The alpha leaned over the other to kiss Kei, pushing his tongue into his mouth. The blond whined, jaw slack, enjoying the sensation of their tongues sliding against each other.

Keiji reached forwards and ran his hand down the omega’s arched side. He brought his hand up to rub his thumb against his nipples, causing the omega to shudder. 

He continued to play with his nipples as the alphas ravished him. He climbed higher and higher, reaching another orgasm as Tetsurou continued to thrust into him.

The alpha showed no mercy, still pushing and pulling at him as he shook. Tetsurou whined lowly, “Kei… god… so good, Kei…”

Kei jerked and cried out loudly. Keiji’s hand left his chest to cup his face as he smirked. 

“I told you Kei, you were going to be a mess.”

The omega’s eyes watered at the over stimulation. It felt so good, but it was so much, he needed _teeth_ , he needed a bite...

His eyes blew wide as he felt the intense desire to bind blossom from his chest. A shrill cry sounded from his mouth, his head twisting to expose his unmarked scent gland. 

Both Tetsurou and Koutarou moaned at the sight. Tetsurou leaned down, licking along his neck before pressing kisses into it. Kei sighed as he pushed his neck into the kiss. His heart pounded, his instincts screaming.

The contact was broken though as Tetsurou sat back on his knees and continued to thrust. Kei whined at the loss, his hands tightening on the sheets.

Koutarou leaned closer, capturing his mouth with his. Keiji pressed kisses into Bokuto’s shoulder, watching Tetsurou dominate Kei with rapt attention. Kei moaned as Tetsurou found his release, pressing his knot deep into the blond.

The sensation of knotting was too much for Kei. He came a third time, absolutely falling apart in his boyfriends’ arms.

\------

After a week of living in their shared apartment, Tsukishima figured it was time to tell his boyfriends about his past. So, after breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning, he corralled them all into the living room.

They settled quickly and gave the omega their undivided attention.

“I was born and raised in Ikedo in a small village. Really conservative and quiet. My family is one of the prominent families in town. The way of life out there is a lot simpler than here in the city.”

He sighed, drawing his legs up and hugging them.

“I was raised traditionally. Once I presented as an omega, I was pulled out of school and my aunt began to homeschool me. I took a couple basic courses, but most of my education focused on, um… omega things. Cooking, cleaning, child rearing. What it meant to be a good mate.”

A hand was placed on his back, lending unspoken support.

“I was supposed to be mated soon. It’s one of the reasons I left. Growing up, I was okay with the cards I was dealt. I saw how happy my older brother, an alpha, was when he was bonded. I looked up to him a lot and his happiness gave me courage. I accepted my fate and I was ready to be a mate when I came of age as well.”

A moment passed as he struggled to find the right words.

“I stumbled across my brother and his mate crying a few weeks before I left. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but I could scent the distress in the air. It scared me a lot. My brother ended up finding me in the hallway afterwards and he… changed my perspective. It turns out, they weren’t happy in their mating at all. His omega was struggling since she was in love with someone else, and had been forced by her parents into the bonding.”

Tsukishima’s voice dropped as he leaned into Kuroo’s arms. “My brother held me close as he apologized for misleading me. He told me that I was not a prisoner to my secondary gender, and that he would help me escape my fate. It confused me a lot. My whole life I was raised to believe in the virtue of bonding, and that I would be this glorified housewife essentially, and that I would be happy. Then my brother was there telling me it was all lies and that he could help me find true happiness.”

He sighed and let his head drop.

“In that frightened moment, I ran.” He closed his eyes, taking a breath before speaking again.

“I spent the week diligently avoiding him, pondering his words. I met with two alphas during that time. Both had been approved by my parents as potential mates.”

Tsukishima paused as he reopened his eyes. “It was like seeing the world for the first time. I saw the lies around me, and I couldn’t help but panic. God, I was so close to being someone’s pet. I ran back to my brother, pleading for his help.”

He paused again, stroking Kuroo’s arms as they tightened around him.

“He packed me up with money, a phone, scent patches, and a train ticket to this city. He told me things were more progressive here, and that I’d be able to find a better life.”

A smile spread across his face, putting the other three at ease.

“I’m so grateful for all he’s done for me. My life here is something I’ll never take for granted. Meeting you three…” A fierce blush ripped across his face. He angled his head into Kuroo’s bicep as if he could hide. “I… I love you all. A lot. I’m really glad to be here.”

There was a second of silence before he was barraged with hugs.

Bokuto shoved his face into his neck, squishing Akaashi between them. “TSUKKI!! I LOVE YOU TOO!”

Tsukishima smiled wider and returned the vicious cuddles.

Eventually they settled into a cuddle puddle on the wide couch. Akaashi looked up at Tsukishima as he spoke.

“So was that why you were so nervous while meeting our families? You were expecting our parents to not be as accepting as they were?”

He blushed slightly in embarrassment. “Yeah, sorry. I figured they’d be slightly accepting since they knew you were in a polyamorous relationship. But, I’m an omega… I wasn’t sure how they’d react to that. Especially since I’m pregnant and… yeah…” 

Bokuto spoke up next. “No worries! Our families are cool as fuck. Tsukki, you’re officially one of us now. Stuck with way too much family to visit during the holidays!”

Kuroo nodded and shifted closer to Tsukishima.

“Thank you for telling us about your past. Obviously you can ask us anything about our childhoods, but they were pretty tame.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “I’m not sure about that, Tetsurou… Keiji tells me you were quite the drama queen during high school.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, like he was a perfect high schooler himself. Sleeping with his senpais.”

“Those senpais were you two!” Keiji interjected.

Bokuto shrugged. “Still though…”

Akaashi sighed, muttering that the two were impossible to deal with.

Tsukishima closed his eyes and relaxed into the cuddles. His boyfriends were certainly the best.

\------

Kei was pacing the train platform, tugging on his thick sweater and playing with the ends of his scarf. He couldn’t stop his nervous fidgeting. His brother, Akiteru, was finally coming to visit and to meet his boyfriends.

No big deal. It wasn’t as if Kei was dependent on Akiteru and needed his approval. And it wasn’t like his boyfriends couldn’t act normal for an afternoon.

Akiteru was currently in Kyoto for work, but had managed to get a day off to make the three hour trip to Tokyo. Kei thought it was overboard, but Akiteru was insistent that he came to meet his boyfriends.

The biggest problem of the whole situation was that Akiteru still didn’t know about his pregnancy.

Kei had dressed in the bulkiest sweater he could find, and applied the strongest scent patches he had. He shouldn’t be too obvious; it was cold, and he did prefer to cover his scent up.

His boyfriends stood aside and watched the omega pace. They learned quite quickly that sometimes when Kei was in a mood, it was better to just let him fret and comfort him later.

A large crowd began to sweep through the terminal. Kei paused in his pacing and stood on his tip toes. He seemed impossibly tall as he scanned the crowd. His boyfriends watched in awe as he almost jumped in place, a squeak leaving him as he began to weave through the crowd.

Kei threw his arms around Akiteru, burying his face into his brother's neck. Akiteru returned the hug with just as much emotion, his eyes becoming glossy as they embraced. Akiteru inhaled deeply. He withdrew first, moving Kei's scarf to peer at his neck.

Kei smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Scent patches," he explained.

Akiteru gave him an indecipherable look before turning to look at the three men awkwardly staring at Kei.

The omega turned to face his boyfriends. He introduced them quickly to his brother, nervously tugging at his fingers.

They exchanged handshakes and smiles, ignoring the omega's anxious scent. Kei quickly suggested they go to a ramen place about 10 minutes away.

Bokuto pouted and threw his arm around Kei. "But Tsukki, there's that new curry place near the park! Let's go there!"

The blond rolled his eyes. "I've been craving ramen. We're getting ramen."

Akiteru laughed at the interaction. "Aw man, how do you guys deal with my bratty little brother?"

Kei scoffed. "I'm not bratty, I'm just-"

"Hungry!" Akaashi interjected. "And I agree with him. Let's do ramen."

Kei stuttered, eyes wide as he realized he almost immediately broken the rule hed put in place and mentioned his baby.

Akaashi reached out and laced their fingers together, giving him a supportive squeeze.

Akiteru eyed the closely. He followed the group from behind, just watching how they interacted with his baby brother.

After a short walk they arrived at the ramen place and got a booth. Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi squeezed in one side, leaving the brothers to share the other side.

They spent a moment shedding their jackets and scarves. Kei left his scarf on though, despite already overheating from his thick knitted sweater.

Akiteru gave him a weird look. "You're not going to take off your scarf? Are you sick?"

Kei rolled his eyes and removed his scarf. Akiteru took a deep breath, his eyes then narrowing in on his brother.

"It's really warm in here Kei, I don't know how you're not overheating in that sweater..."

Kei returned his stare. "Well, it _is_ winter, Akiteru."

Akiteru smiled at the challenge. He was glad to see his brother acting snarky; it meant he was comfortable and freer than he was under their parent's control.

His gaze softened as he replied, "If you've gotten fat from all the good food, you don't have to hide it from me!"

Kei shoved at him, muttering something profane, causing Akiteru to smile. His smile grew wider, the air turning static as he turned to assess his brother's boyfriends.

Kei growled lowly in warning. Akiteru smiled tightly. "So, people who want to date my little brother-"

The younger elbowed him hard, interjecting "people who _are_ dating my brother!"

"-People who want to date my brother, tell me about yourselves."

The three could recognize serious tone in his voice. They shrunk in their seats because _holy shit, he had the same no-nonsense face that Kei did and it was terrifying._

Bokuto took the lead. "I'm a trainer at a gym! I mostly work with newbies. I also coach at elementary schools when I can."

Akiteru smiled and nodded, turning to stare down Kuroo.

The alpha swallowed, grabbing Akaashi's hand under the table. "I teach at a local middle school. I teach first year science right now, b-but I'm planning to go back for a PhD in Chemistry. I'd like to teach at a college level eventually."

Akaashi smiled at Kuroo before meeting Akiteru's evaluative gaze. "I work at an economic firm. Nothing too exciting."

Akiteru sat back in the booth and clapped his hands together. "Well I'm glad Kei's found such good guys to date! Sounds like you guys have your lives together."

The aggressive eye-roll from Kei could be felt by all. The older brother laughed and stretched, extending his arms and then moving to throw one around the younger.

Instead, his arm his a glass of water on the table, throwing it directly into Kei's lap.

Akiteru gasped, "Oh no! I'm so sorry Kei, I'm such a klutz!" Akaashi lifted his napkin and handed it to Akiteru, who began to blot at the fabric as he spoke. "Shit. There's gotta be paper towels in the bathroom, why don't you go find some?"

Kei sent him a nasty glare before sliding out of the booth. Akaashi stood as well, but Akiteru's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

He gave the Beta a tiny smile. "Kei can manage this on his own, right?"

The omega huffed. "You're not smooth, Akiteru. If you wanted me to leave you could have just told me."

Akiteru just laughed in response, irking Kei even more. He left with another huff, storming off to find the bathroom.

Akiteru's smile fell as he faced his little brother's boyfriends alone. He released thick, protective alpha pheromones. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table, interlocking his hands. The three men across from him shifted in their seats.

"Listen. Kei obviously likes you three. But let me make this clear. I did not help him leave our home for him to become trapped elsewhere."

Akaashi bristled. "Tsukishima, we did no-"

Akiteru raised his hand, cutting him off. "Stop. Let me finish."

Kuroo took Akaashi's shaking hand and wrapped it in his own. They nodded at the intimidating Alpha.

"Kei swears up and down that being with you guys is his choice. That's fine. But if I catch even a _whiff_ that there's something nefarious going on here, I promise you I will not show any kindness. Kei deserves more than being somebody's pet."

Kuroo's grip tightened as he barked out, "Excuse me?!"

Akaashi rubbed his hand and willed him to calm. Kuroo exhaled and continued, "We'd never treat him like our _pet_."

Akiteru's brow furrowed. "See it from my perspective. My precious little brother finally lost his shackles, then he calls to tell me that he's in a relationship with 2 alphas and a beta, who are also all bonded. What are your intentions with Kei?"

Bokuto leaned forward and matched Akiteru's intense gaze with a serious aura that belied his usual demeanor. His spoke in a low tenor.

"We care about your brother, Akiteru. I'll admit at first things were casual, but we grew to love him. He means so much to us, and our intent is to eventually bond and complete us."

Kuroo and Akaashi held their breaths, nodding along with Bokuto's speech. Kuroo intertwined his free hand with Bokuto's before addressing Akiteru.

"I hope he doesn't kill me for telling you this, but he's already living with us." An elbow slammed into his side, causing him to jerk. "No, seriously, Akaashi! I care about Kei, we all do, and we want him to be a permanent presence in our lives. We're not looking to _abuse_ him," he spat.

Akiteru sat back and crossed his arms. He contemplated their words carefully. "And if Kei eventually decides that he doesn't want to be with you three?"

Akaashi answered, "We'd be devastated, but we'd let him go. All we want is to help Kei grow and let him make his own choices."

The alpha scoffed. Akiteru could tell there was something they were hiding, and he was going to weasel it out of them. "And you think him choosing to follow the first people who showed him kindness was a well-informed decision."

The two alphas by his side inhaled sharply, filling the table with angry scents. Akaashi's eyebrows scrunched and his face turned red as he opened his mouth. "Don't make it sound like we're taking advantage of him. We care about Kei. All we've done since we met him was love and support him. We've done so much for him and we'll continue to do so much more. Exploring the city, going to every museum, visiting the best obstetrician we could manage, helping him learn about himself- all of it. We did it all cause we care about him and don’t want him to feel leashed. So don’t make it seem like we're taking advantage of him."

Akiteru's eyes widened. Akaashi was left slightly panting after his outburst, staring the alpha down.

Bokuto and Kuroo were frozen beside him, giving him astonished looks. Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at them, not understanding the look until Akiteru whispered.

"Obstetrician...?"

Akaashi returned his Alpha's frightened gaze. They both looked completely at a loss. Akaashi slumped in his seat. He was on his own.

"Yeah... we had a bit of a... misunderstanding?"

Akiteru's eyes tightened. "Explain."

Kuroo took charge. "Maybe we should wait for Tsukki to come back."

Akiteru nodded, still glaring at the three in front of him. The moments ticked by in a tense, awkward silence until Kei returned to the table.

He returned wearing only his t-shirt, his prominent belly showing his very obviously pregnant state. The omega smiled when his brother didn't react to his belly.

"Ah, just as I expected, Akiteru knows I'm pregnant. I knew it'd be okay to come back with the belly out. So, who spilled the beans? Kuroo or Bokuto?"

Akaashi groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Bokuto smiled brightly as he nearly shouted, "Tsukki!! It wasn't us!"

He blinked in surprise. "Holy shit, it was you, Akaashi?"

Akaashi nodded in reply. "Sorry, Tsukishima... I really didn't mean to."

He reached across the table and took the Beta's hand. "I'm guessing my brother really riled you up."

Kuroo's eyes narrowed, his voice a tad salty. "He may have been digging for a reaction..."

Akiteru eyed Kei's belly. "I wasn't wrong to dig though, was I? Kei, you didn't mention you were _pregnant_?"

Kei sighed. He stroked his stomach with his free hand. "Yeah. I'm four months... pregnant. It's theirs."

A deep sadness overcame Akiteru. "Kei... you..." He leaned his elbows on the table and tugged at his hair.

Kei withdrew his hand from Akaashi's and placed it on his belly. "I know what you're thinking, brother. But please, don't blame them. I thought about this, considered it from all angles and... I chose to keep this baby. My boyfriends were nothing but supportive. They even offered to bring me to the clinic for an abortion. I promise, Akiteru, they are not pressuring me into this."

Akiteru's watery eyes met Kei's. "I'm just struggling, because, shit Kei, I helped you leave this situation. I helped you _leave_ the fate of being barefoot and pregnant and mated. And yet here you are- you ran right into the arms of people who chained you! You see why I'm upset, right?!"

Kei felt the anger swirling in his chest. "I get that, but this is _different_ , Akiteru! I _chose_ this! I appreciate all of your help and I'll always be grateful. But I don't regret this, and I haven't been chained! Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi endlessly support me. I love them. Please, try to understand."

The brother stared at each other, coping with the overwhelming emotions.

Akaashi spoke up in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "Do you want us to leave for a moment?"

Kei raised his eyebrow at his brother. Akiteru glanced at them before taking Kei's hands in his own.

"No... I believe you, Kei. Your boyfriends seem to really care for you. But please remember..." he shifted forwards and wrapped his brother in his arms. His voice dropped low enough for only Kei to hear. "I got you out of one bad situation. I can get you out of another. If you need me, please, call me. Promise me."

Kei returned the hug, nodding. "I appreciate it. I promise. But they treat me well, big brother."

Akiteru nodded and pulled back. He faced his brother's boyfriend with a sincere smile. "It seems I owe you three an apology. I'm sorry I antagonized you."

Bokuto laughed, diffusing some of the tension. "Don't mind! I get it. I have younger siblings, and I'd do the same for them."

The table became more comfortable after that. They ordered their ramen, and Kuroo ordered more pork buns than he could eat. Even though Tsukki denied it while ordering, he knew the omega would steal some once they were on the table.

The conversation flowed, ebbing away the last of the tension. The food came quickly and they dug in.

Sure enough, Kei reached across the table to steal some pork buns. When he ordered a second round of noodles, Akiteru laughed and poked fun.

"Geez, Kei, you're gonna but us alphas to shame."

Kei shot him a glare. "I got an excuse. You're just a bunch of fatasses."

"You're talking about your boyfriends too, you know!"

"Yeah," the younger shrugged, "but they know they're fatasses."

Bokuto and Kuroo cheered, high-fiving each other loudly.

The rest just laughed before continuing their meals.

After lunch, Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi bowed to Akiteru and excused themselves. Akiteru smiled politely. He liked them, but he didn't want them getting too comfortable.

Bokuto swapped Kei's wet sweater with his coat, pressing a kiss into his cheek. Kuroo and Akaashi followed soon after with promises of warming up the apartment for him.

The two brothers strolled around a nearby park, enjoying the quiet company. The air was cold, but Kei was warm bundled up in Bokuto's jacket. His thoughts wandered, eventually deciding to ask his brother about his mate.

"How is Kanna?"

Akiteru smiled down at his feet. "She's okay. She's adjusting... things are still rocky but they're getting better."

Kei nodded. He wanted to ask about their parents, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Akiteru noticed his hesitance and spoke again.

"I'm happy you're in a good relationship, Kei. But still, be careful, please..."

The younger couldn't muster any anger at the overbearing tone. "I know. Thank you. I'm being cautious."

Akiteru smiled a bit brighter. "Are you making friends otherwise?"

"Yeah. There's a couple of Omegas I've been hanging out with."

The older brother threw an arm around the younger and laughed. "A miracle! You have friends! I'm glad."

Kei leaned into the embrace and mumbled, "Asshole."

They moved on to lighter topics after that. The two brothers found themselves back at the train station an hour later.

Kei wrapped his arms around his brother and deeply inhaled his scent. Tears sprung to his eyes and Akiteru returned the embrace. His brother smelled of _home_ , and as much as he had no desire to return back to that village, he still felt emotional.

Akiteru rubbed his back and rubbed his neck against his brother's hair. Kei's own scent was covered up by his patches, so he was left smelling like his protective big brother.

The older brother pulled back but moved his hands to grasp the younger's shoulders. His eyes were filled with determination as he exclaimed, "Remember, call me if you need help!"

Kei rolled his eyes. "Yes, you've already said that. I get it."

Akiteru smiled in response, giving him one more quick hug before waving goodbye and entering the bus terminal.

Kei watched him leave, his heart heavy with emotion.

\------

Kei laid a hand on his slightly swollen stomach. At four and a half months he was just barely showing, but he could feel the definite hardness that laid beneath his skin. A soft knock at the door caught his attention.

Kuroo stood in the doorway with a smile. “May I join you?”

He nodded, holding his arms outward for the alpha. Kuroo slid onto the mattress and into the embrace. He rested his head right above Tsukishima’s stomach, gently stroking his stomach with a hand. The blond smiled at the touch and carded his fingers through the dark locks.

They laid cuddled up together for a long time. Moments like these made Tsukishima so happy that he agreed to move in. He learned so much more about his boyfriends since then.

He still struggled with himself though. He’d sworn that he’d change, and that he wouldn’t be the kept omega he was raised to be. He found it easy to slip into that mindset though, and that he reveled in the way in made him feel. More often than not he found himself offering to cook meals, to clean rooms, to do whatever activities or chores pleased his boyfriends. While barefoot. And pregnant.

But in reality, things were different. He cooked with Kuroo. Cleaned with Akaashi. Took long walks with Bokuto. He was struggling to accept that it was okay to be stereotypical omega; his mates love and devotion proved that it wasn’t something to be shamed for.

Kei’s heart stuttered. They weren’t mates, and his mind wouldn’t let it go.

\------

_Drip, drip, drip._

Tsukishima was curled up in the bathtub, watching the water leak from the tub’s faucet.

_Drip, drip, drip._

He’d been happy recently. He was surrounded by joyful faces, support, and more love than he’d ever felt. He dared to let himself think that things were perfect.

His defenses were wholly unprepared for tonight.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Nasty thoughts swirled through his mind, demons rising to grip his heart.

_They will fail you. Drip, drip, drip. You will be alone. You should have never left home. Drip._

The omega shook harder. Steam curled around him, dragging him deeper into his mind. He had no control over himself. He succumbed to his fears.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Some time later, a knock echoed through the room. Kei couldn’t find his voice.

_Please. Drip, drip, drip_.

Bokuto’s voice was muffled by the door. “Tsukki? Is everything okay?”

_Drip, drip, drip. Nothing is okay; he will leave. Just let him go. Drip, drip._

He exhaled slowly. Bittersweet emotions clenched in his chest.

“Tsukki… something doesn’t smell right. I’m gonna come in.”

_Drip, drip, drip._

The door slowly opened, Bokuto’s head peeping in. A tense moment passed between the two.

Then the door was shut. Just like that.

Tsukishima inhaled quickly, panic creeping up on him again. Everything his mother had told him was coming true. He couldn’t hold onto anything dear in his life…

_Drip, drip, drip._

The door opened again, all three men entering the bathroom, surrounding the omega in the tub. Kei froze, willing his heart to stop thumping. Willing his fears away.

A hand gently touched his cheek, moving to cup it in his palm. Tsukishima looked up, making eye contact with Akaashi.

“Kei… talk to us. What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, moving away from the comforting hand.

The three others exchanged looks. Kuroo was the next to speak.

“Kei, please, be honest. You don’t need to fear us or hold back. Are you… regretting… being here? Choosing to follow through with the pregnancy?”

His eyes widened, staring into the bath.

_Drip, drip, drip._

A small hiccup came from the other alpha. “You do, don’t you? Tsukki, please, whatever we did to change your mind, tell us...”

_Drip, drip, drip._

Kuroo gripped his hair and tugged. “Shit, Kei, just talk to us! You’ve been acting strange all day. If you’re going to leave, then just fucking say it!”

Akaashi glared at him. “Don’t curse at him. Let him speak.”

_Drip, drip, drip._

A shiver rippled through Tsukishima’s spine. He was wrecking their home. He didn’t fit.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Bokuto leaned over, draping his arm over the trembling alpha. “Tetsu, don’t freak too much. Give him a moment.”

Kei exhaled slowly, gathering the courage to speak. “I don’t regret it. B-but, I feel that I don’t belong here. I don’t, I shouldn’t be here. I’m just a damper, and I’m overstaying my welcome, and you don’t really want me here, and I-” he broke off in a sharp sob.

Bokuto leaned forward while reaching out to the shaking omega. “Kei, none of that is true. You do belong here with us. Shit, I’m sorry if we made you feel otherwise, but we want you here.”

The other nodded their heads, extending their hands to soothe the blond.

He curled further in on himself, shaking his head.

“Then why haven’t you bonded me yet?”

_Drip, drip, drip._

Surprised inhales came from the other three. They glanced at each other at a loss. Akaashi was the one to respond.

“It’s not that we don’t want to… but we never discussed it. I suppose we should have a long time ago.”

Kuroo spoke up next. “Yeah, we should have. But, Tsukki, we didn’t want to pressure you. You already had so much pressure on you between the pregnancy, the new town, our new relationship… I didn’t want you to rush into something so utterly life changing.”

More sobs came from the omega as he shook his head, grasping at his hair and tugging.

_Drip. They don’t want me, they’re just being kind. Drip, drip._

_This is why Mother told me to wait. Drip._

_Drip._

There was a rustling beside him. He jumped with shock as a clothed body slid into the tub behind him. Tsukishima turned, finding Bokuto smiling at him. The alpha’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him to his chest.

“I’m sorry, but you just really looked like you needed a hug... And I can’t bear to see you look so lost.”

His hands rubbed at his torso, moving to squeeze his arms and pull him even closer. He nuzzled at his neck, pressing a kiss to his scent gland.

“I love you, Kei. We all do. So please, talk to us.”

_Drip, drip._

Tears streamed down his face as he nodded, giving in to Bokuto’s warmth and the smiles of Akaashi and Kuroo.

_Maybe you were wrong though, Mother._

_Drip, drip, drip._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear bonding is happening soon!!
> 
> Next chapter might be a bit delayed but I swear it's almost done. /sweats/


	4. We Talk Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this fic is 90% me fulfilling all my fic kinks.

Tsukishima stepped into their bedroom, halting in the doorway. He understood now why his boyfriends were acting strangely. 

Their bedroom was filled with candles, casting a warm glow throughout the room. The bed had been stripped of the comforter and in its place laid scattered, scentless rose petals.

His mind blanked, and he only had one response. 

“I swear, if I get stabbed by a thorn I’m going to be really pissed.”

Kuroo laughed loudly. Bokuto wrapped his arms around the omega from behind and rested his head on his stiff shoulder. 

“C’mon, have a little more faith in us.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but smiled. “Sure…” he trailed off, his voice turning into a moan as Bokuto nosed at his scent glands. The alpha swept him off his feet, bringing him over to the bed and placing him in his lap as he sat. Kuroo and Akaashi followed them and crawled onto the bed alongside the pair.

Bokuto resumed his touches to the omega’s neck. He pulled away to look him in the eye.

“Please, bond with us, Kei.”

The blond shivered at the words. Kuroo and Akaashi reached out to touch the omega, begging him with their eyes.

Tsukishima was overwhelmed with emotion. He nodded vigorously, reaching out to press a kiss into Kuroo’s cheek from Bokuto’s lap. His head turned to find Akaashi. He pleaded with his eyes until the beta leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

Akaashi pulled back and caressed his flushed face. “Let our alphas take care of you tonight, Kei.”

He nodded in response, tugging Akaashi forward for one more kiss.

The two alphas began licking at his neck, grabbing his attention. Tsukishima closed his eyes and moaned, basking in the sensation. 

_Finally, he would be wearing their marks._

Kuroo paused in his ministrations to ask, “Kei, we both want to have you. Can we?”

Kei met his gaze and lifted an eyebrow. The alpha continued, “Let us both be inside you?”

“At the same time?”

He nodded, black bangs falling in his face. Kei turned to look at the other alpha, who held a hopeful expression.

Akaashi interjected from the side. “Guys, I don’t know if that’s a great idea…”

Tsukishima gulped as he glanced at their growing erections. “We can try, but I’m not sure. You’re both pretty big alphas… I’m not getting ripped in half so you can both get off.”

Kuroo let out a snort and assured him they wouldn’t let him get hurt. Bokuto leaned forwards and kissed him, slipping his tongue deep into the omega’s mouth. A shot of desire raced down his spine, making his legs go weak. Hands roamed his body, squeezing and lightly scratching along his exposed flesh. 

Tsukishima broke the kiss to grind his ass on Kuroo’s dick as he cried out. “Yes, okay, yes, let’s try. I want you both, Tetsurou and Koutarou.”

His declaration was met with groans and the scents of aroused alphas.

Kuroo’s fingers found their way to his entrance, already dripping with slick. He pushed a finger in as he attacked his neck with small nips and licks. Bokuto’s hand snuck around the omega’s waist and met Kuroo’s hand. The alphas made eye contact before they leaned close and shared a kiss.

Bokuto’s finger found its way inside the omega, right next to Kuroo’s. They rubbed at his soft inner walls, stroking him slowly. Tsukishima held on tight to the alpha’s arms as he shook.

“Please, I’m ready. Don’t tease me…”

The alphas kissed his cheek before withdrawing their fingers. Kuroo leaned back against the headboard, turning Tsukishima to face him. He pulled him close to his chest and positioned the head of his dick at his stretched hole.

He pushed in slowly, savoring the feeling. Tsukishima sighed in relief. He sagged against the alpha, trusting him completely to sate his needs.

Kuroo pressed a kiss into his hair as Bokuto moved closer. He leaned over Tsukishima, pressing a kiss into his spine and inhaling deeply. 

“You ready for more, Kei?”

The omega nodded his consent as his fingers wrapped around Kuroo’s bicep.

Bokuto slowly pressed two fingers inside of him alongside Kuroo’s length. Tsukishima inhaled sharply, shifting his hips. The stretch was uncomfortable, bordering on painful. Kuroo’s hand slipped between them and circled around his dick. He squeezed it lightly, stroking him slowly.

After a few moments of careful preparation, the fingers withdrew and Bokuto wobbled closer. He spread the slick from his fingers over the head of his dick before grabbing himself and lining himself up.

He pushed slowly into Tsukishima. A deep groan sounded from his chest at the overwhelming feeling of warm, tight omega and the velvety texture of his mate’s length.

Tsukishima’s face twisted into a grimace. His fingers dug into the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

His left hand flew back to grasp Bokuto’s arm and he squeezed _hard_. Bokuto’s hips paused, his breath heavy on the omega’s back. 

The alpha’s voice was low as he questioned, “Kei?”

A shiver raced up Tsukishima’s spine, and not in a good way. “Okay, no. Nope. T-take it out, Bokuto. _Now_.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. He slowly withdrew from the omega, his gaze full of worry. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Kuroo watched from below with worried eyes. His hands grasped the omega’s hips as he withdrew as well. He leaned up to cover Tsukishima’s face with small kisses.

Tsukishima took a deep breath and relaxed into Kuroo’s arms. He sighed softly before turning to look at Bokuto. 

“Sorry, it was just a bit much. Didn’t feel good.”

Bokuto smiled down at him and reached out to stroke his cheek. “It’s okay! Thank you for trying.”

Desire sparked in Tsukishima at the caring tone in Bokuto’s voice. His hand trailed down the alpha’s arm as he smirked up at him. 

“Although… I still need that knot of yours that got me into this trouble, _Alpha_...”

Bokuto returned his smirk with a glint in his eye. “C’mere then.”

He reached for the omega’s hips and pulled him off of Kuroo and onto his hands and knees. Tsukishima shivered as Bokuto manhandled him, his more primal instincts loving the confidence radiating off of the alpha.

Tsukishima leaned forwards, placing his elbows besides Kuroo’s thighs and resting his hands on the inside of his hips. He nudged the alpha’s erection with his nose, whining as Bokuto shifted behind him. Slick dribbled down his thighs as Bokuto lined himself up. 

The alpha sunk into him slowly, holding his hips tight. Tsukishima moaned as his eyes shut and he savored the feeling of Bokuto filling him up. 

Once he was fully inside the omega, Bokuto paused and shifted his hips. Tsukishima opened his eyes and peered up at Kuroo. He dragged his tongue up his length, pulling the head into his mouth and sucking softly.

He wasted no more time. He opened his jaws wide and swallowed the alpha whole, stopping to moan as his dick hit the back of his throat. Kuroo’s hands threaded his blond hair as he tensed and groaned, “Shit Kei, you look so good like this.”

Tsukishima's muffled cry filled the air, tears falling down his face as the alphas gently thrust into him. Waves of warm, wet pleasure coursed through him. Akaashi’s hand snaked underneath his belly and wrapped around his length. 

That was the final straw for the shivering omega. Tsukishima spasmed as he came, his hands gripping Kuroo’s thighs. Bokuto held him tight through it all as he continued to thrust inside of him.

Kuroo stroked his cheeks, wiping away the tears as Tsukishima quivered. The blond wiggled in their grasp as he became overstimulated. His eyes raised to meet Kuroo’s dark, lust-filled gaze. 

Kuroo slipped out of his mouth, afraid the omega was at his limit. Tsukishima shot him a glare and wrapped his lips around the alpha. 

He grit his teeth, helpless to the devious blond. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as if to say, _”Did you think that was enough for me?”_

Tsukishima swallowed his length, letting the weight of his dick rest along his tongue. When the head hit the back of his throat, he choked and looked up to Kuroo with watery eyes. 

Kuroo groaned lowly. Akaashi took the opportunity to lean in close and kiss him. Tsukishima’s eyes rolled at the sight compared with the feeling of the thick alpha hot inside his mouth.

Bokuto seemed affected by the sight as well. His hips picked up speed, mercilessly dragging along Tsukishima's prostate. 

Time passed in a haze as the room filled with thick pheromones and slick sounds. Kuroo was next to come, shifting his hips and gasping into Akaashi’s mouth. 

His hands weaved into the blond’s hair and twitched as he shot down Tsukishima’s throat. Tsukishima coughed but swallowed, grinning as he took in the sight of the wrecked alpha. 

His grin dropped quickly as Bokuto shifted and pressed impossibly deeper inside of him.

Bokuto’s hips stuttered as the omega squeezed his length. His eyes rolled back as he finished inside of Tsukishima, pulling him close as he knotted him. They panted heavily, calming themselves as they breathed in each other’s heavy scents. 

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s torso, supporting him as he leaned back and shifted his legs. He pulled him into his lap as moved to sit indian-style.

Tsukishima relaxed in his embrace, sagging onto the knot within him. His head fell back to rest against the alpha’s shoulder as he sighed contently. 

Kuroo shifted forwards and caught his lips in a deep kiss. His hand lifted to grip the blond’s chin and turn his head, exposing his scent gland. He kept his grip sturdy as he licked the unmarked gland. 

Tsukishima jerked at the contact. His hands grasped at Kuroo’s biceps, squeezing tightly. He jerked again when Bokuto licked at the gland on the other side of his neck. He couldn’t help but whimper.

“Koutarou… Tetsurou… Please.”

A fierce swell of emotion filled his chest as pain seared across his neck. Tsukishima cried out loudly, his body spasming.

Euphoria blossomed throughout his body. He completely fell apart into the alpha’s strong hands as his mind blanked.

He returned to the feeling of warm hands and skin pressed against his, massaging his aching body. Tsukishima could hear deep croons coming from his alphas as he registered his surroundings. 

Kuroo shifted in front of him and exposed his unmarked scent gland to the omega. Tsukishima reached with shaking hands to grasp his shoulder and pull him close. Acting on pure instinct, his jaw dropped open and he bared his teeth. 

Kuroo moaned and it was all the encouragement he needed. Tsukishima’s teeth pierced his neck, the bond coursing through them. 

Tsukishima pulled back panting. Bokuto’s hands kneaded his sides as the alpha vied for his attention. “Kei, I need you.”

Tsukishima shifted on the alpha’s knot, twisting to reach his neck. He licked a long stripe up his scent gland, causing Bokuto to tighten his grip and moan. The blond pressed a kiss into his neck before opening his mouth and biting.

A deep, warm feeling settled in Tsukishima's chest. Akaashi draped himself over Kuroo’s back and leaned forward to capture Tsukishima in a kiss.

The four of them stayed close together, their hands roaming each other’s body affectionately until Bokuto’s knot disappeared. They shifted on the bed, cuddling close as they dozed off in a heap of tangled, satisfied bodies. 

\------

Bonded. He was bonded.

Tsukishima rolled onto his side, turning his face to smother it into the pillow. His cheeks burned.

His neck ached, his ass was sore, and he was sleep deprived.

He’d never been happier.

An arm wrapped out his waist, tugging him close. He turned to look at Bokuto who smiled at him in return.

“Mornin, Kei.” The alpha rubbed their faces together, inhaling deeply.

He hummed in response, smiling into the affection. He moved his head to peek at the new bond mark on Bokuto’s neck.

The mark shifted as Bokuto spoke. “How does it look?”

“Painful,” he replied, eyebrows scrunching.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “it hurts more than when Kuroo and I bonded.”

Tsukishima’s head dropped back down onto the pillow. “Really?”

Bokuto nodded, hand stroking his back. “You got a nice set of teeth, Tsukki! Don’t worry though, I like it.”

A blush covered the blond’s face.

Bokuto’s hand moved to hold the back of Tsukishima’s head as he brought him even closer. “...and I like being bonded to you.”

He kissed him deeply, cherishing the moment.

The moment escalated quickly as hands wandered and tongues intertwined. Their bare bodies slid against each other, basking in each other’s warmth. 

Tsukishima spread his legs, throwing one over the alpha’s hips. Bokuto grasped his thigh and squeezed it. 

Bokuto maneuvered Tsukishima onto his back and slid into him, groaning into his neck. He kissed softly at the sore, scabbed scent glands. The blond’s arms wrapped around his broad back as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Bokuto’s slow thrusts matched with Tsukishima’s low whines were enough to wake Akaashi and Kuroo, effectively prompting them to join their morning activities.

\------

Three weeks later, Tsukishima was no longer able to handle the demanding texts from his friends. He’ll admit he may have holed himself up with his _mates_ and drowned in their scents. It may have been the pregnancy hormones, but the blond had no desire to leave his nest and mates. He only left the apartment to go to work, but he knew he’d be quitting soon.

However, his friends did not allow him to become a hermit.

That was how Tsukishima found himself on the plush, worn couch in the Crow’s Brew. Suga and Yachi sat across from him, staring at his neck with curious eyes until Oikawa stormed in.

“Tsukishima Kei! You did not tell me you were getting bonded!!”

Oikawa fussed around him, twisting his head in all directions to stare at the marks on the sides of his throat.

Sugawara’s mouth twisted into a smile as he stared at the young omega.

The coffee shop was packed today, the warm aroma of coffee beans filling the air. No one paid attention to the fussing omegas.

“Keikei! Explain!”

Tsukishima smiled down into his mug, too happy to bitch about the nickname.

“It wasn’t exactly planned. But I’m glad we did.”

A pair of arms encompassed him, Suga’s cinnamon tinted scent filling his nose. “I’m so happy for you, Kei. I’m so proud you talked to them!”

Oikawa huffed, sitting across the table from the other two.

“Of course, I’m happy for you too, but now I’m the only single, unbonded omega in our group.”

Suga snorted, releasing Tsukishima from his grasp. “You know you don’t have to be, Tooru. You’re just being stubborn.”

Yachi huffed as she rolled her eyes. “I confessed to my crush, and you can do it too.”

Oikawa scoffed, pointedly staring at the wall.

Suga redirected his attention back to the blond. “So, are we getting the dirty details?”

Tsukishima grinned, eyeing the frustrated Oikawa across from him.

“I don’t think you could handle the details.”

The brunet gasped, his head whipping to meet Tsukishima’s gaze.

“...or maybe you could. You want to know?”

His question was met with enthusiastic nods, both leaning in.

“Well… I haven’t really _slept_ slept with them a lot. There was obviously that first night, but since we talked about actually being in a relationship, they were hesitant. I eventually got them to crack about two weeks ago. That was really intense but...”

A fierce blush and devilish smirk crossed his face.

“Bonding was wild.”

The two others snickered at that, urging him to go on with their eyes.

“But more seriously… It was everything I wanted.” Tsukishima smiled down at his protruding belly, stroking it with his hand. “I feel really complete with them now. Like I can focus all my energy on welcoming our baby into the world.”

Yachi shifted closer to him. “Kei… can I touch?”

At six months pregnant, his stomach was quickly becoming a source of insecurity. His boyfriends- mates- had repeatedly assured him that his large stomach was beautiful, but Kei had yet to feel the same way so far.

His nerves did not go unnoticed. Oikawa and Sugawara leaned closer and offered him warm smiles. Suga nudged him as he spoke.

“Kei, you’re the first of our friends to have a baby. I’m sorry, we’re all just insanely curious. Please, can we?”

Oikawa was oddly quiet, a pensive look on his face.

Tsukishima could tell that they were honestly curious. They had been nothing but supportive of the whole situation and Kei felt grateful.

He decided that he cared enough about the three omegas to truly call them all his friends, and dammit, he kind of… appreciated them.

With that in mind, he nodded as he stripped down to his v-neck shirt.

“Okay, yeah, go ahead. You can touch.”

The omegas rested their hands on his belly carefully. They smiled at the blond and thanked him profusely as they gushed over his bump.

Tsukishima smiled in return, reaching up to touch his mating marks.

He could chill the snarky attitude to appreciate the moment.

\------

Tsukishima laid in bed clad only in a large t-shirt. At nearly eight months pregnant, he was in a constant state of ache.

His feet were swollen, his skin drawn tight and itchy over his belly, and his dick was painfully hard.

He cried out for his mates in a high pitch keen. Usually he wouldn’t act so _omega_ , but he decided that any stubbornness he held was not worth accepting the ache. Kei needed his mates, and he needed them now.

Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto shuffled into the room and quickly took up the extra space on the bed. Arms wrapped around him as his keens lessened.

Kuroo nuzzled in close before cooing at him. “Did you need us, Kei? We’re here for you. What do you need?”

He moaned at all the contact. “Please, touch me. God, I need it so bad.”

Heavy pheromones filled the air as the three moaned at the request.

Bokuto pulled him away from the other alpha. His back rested against Bokuto’s wide chest, absorbing his warmth. The alpha nudged his head aside and pressed kisses into his neck.

Kuroo grabbed the bottle of shea butter and lathered his hands in it. He motioned for Bokuto to lift his shirt before rubbing the lotion into the swollen stomach. Akaashi’s hands made their way to his feet and began to massage them.

Tsukishima groaned, squirming underneath the touch of his mates.

The hands were nice, of course, but he needed more.

“More! Come on, touch me more!”

Kuroo leaned in to silence him with a kiss. “Sh, sh, I got you.” His hand slipped from his stomach down to his groin, cupping his aching cock.

The blond keened in response, wiggling his hips.

His cries were only increased when Akaashi let go of his feet and crawled up his body. The beta rubbed at his stomach and tugged at his nipples.

Kei was muffled by Akaashi’s tongue in his mouth. The sensations were overwhelming for his hyper sensitive, pregnant body.

Kei pulled away from his mates, swatting at them with shaking hands. He scooted away from Bokuto and leaned against the headboard. He brought his legs up and held onto his knees, spreading them wide and revealing himself to his mates. “Please, fuck me. I can’t handle this anymore, I need it, I need you alpha, please!”

Akaashi closed his eyes and moaned, basking in the thick pheromones.

Kuroo and Bokuto were another story. They were both blushing deeply and fidgeting, avoiding looking anywhere in Kei’s direction.

The omega’s eyes opened and narrowed as he stared the two alphas down. “Did you not hear me, alphas? I said, please come fuck me.”

Kuroo exhaled shakily and nudged Bokuto. “Come on, bro, back me up here.”

“Don’t bro me now! You know I wimp out under his gaze.”

“Tell him Kou, please!”

More mumbles passed between the two, increasing Kei’s irritation until he snapped.

“Can you two shut up and fuck me?”

They both let out a startled sound. They began bickering back and forth again, effectively killing the mood.

Kei was forced to intervene. “What the fuck, guys! If it’s cause I’m not sexy enough for you, you can nut up and fuck me cause guess what, I’m carrying _your_ child! So come over here and take responsibility!”

Akaashi snickered while cozying up besides the omega’s overheated body.

Bokuto groaned loudly, pulling at his hair. “We can’t fuck you because we’re afraid we’ll poke the baby!!”

Silence filled the room. Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated his choice in mates.

“Poke… the baby? You’re not that big, don’t worry.”

Bokuto squawked and Kuroo laughed.

“You too, Tetsurou.”

Then it was the other alpha’s turn to squawk.

Kei shook his head, holding it between his hands.

“You two spent time debating this?”

They offered no response, staring at their hands and refusing to make eye contact.

“Seriously though, you’re not going to hurt the baby. The doctor said I could still have sex with little to no risk. The only risk I’m seeing right now is serious blue balls. So please, take care of me.”

The two alphas glanced at each other. They shrugged before turning to Kei and bowing.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Bokuto murmured. “I just…you and the baby are really precious to us. And, you know, this isn’t something we really have experience with.”

He scoffed. “I hope you don’t have experience with other pregnant omegas…”

Kuroo jerked, elbowing Bokuto hard in the ribs. “Kou! Now he thinks we’ve been unfaithful!”

He shoved the other alpha back. “This is why I didn’t wanna talk! You’re always better with the wording!”

They kept shoving at each other, muscles scrunching and bulging as they wrestled at the foot of the bed.

Tsukishima laughed as he curled into Akaashi. “Our alphas are adorable, aren’t they?”

The beta nodded, returning the cuddle. “They’re still neglecting you, though. Can I touch you a bit?”

Kei bit his lip and nodded.

Akaashi reached out, massaging the omega’s hips. He made quick work of bringing his body back to life.

The two alphas paused in their tussles to watch the other two as they became lost in each other.

Kei noticed the attention and broke away from his mate. “Are you two ready now?”

They nodded vigorously and inched closer to him.

The blond smirked and shifted his hips, legs falling open to expose himself.

“I’m all yours, alphas.”

\------

At 39 weeks pregnant, Tsukishima Kei was not a happy camper. His belly was giant on his slim frame. His hips held an extra thick layer of fat that definitely was not there before. Large, angry stretch marks decorated the dry skin of his distended stomach.

His mates showered him with affection, but it only made him crankier somehow. Kei hated being so dependent on them. At this stage of his pregnancy though, he found it extremely difficult to do even the simplest of tasks. Most days were spent lounging around their apartment and attempting to keep his mind busy. There was only so many things he could do though before his thoughts began to wander.

Those were the moments he hated the most.

Kei's mind echoed all the things his mother had taught him. Everything about being a good omega, pleasing his alpha, being barefoot and pregnant- all things that he found himself doing. It sent jolts of anger through his body. He wasn’t a goddamn trophy wife, and his mates viewed him as more than just a traditional omega.

But he didn’t have much else to do but ponder such things.

Tsukishima sighed in frustration. He twisted on the bed to lay on his side while pulling the fabric of his nest closer to his body. He scrunched his eyes shut and willed himself to focus on the positives, such as his kick-ass cozy nest.

He dozed off for awhile, only shifting when he could hear the door to the apartment open and shut. He could hear the murmured voices of Kuroo and Akaashi in the distance. After a few moments someone came to the door of the bedroom and knocked.

The door creaked open and Kuroo stuck his head in. He smiled at the curled up omega. "Hey Tsukki, how're you feelin'?"

The blond scoffed, "Aren't you supposed to wait for me to say 'enter'?"

Kuroo stepped into the bedroom and smirked as he made his way towards the bed. "Glad to see you're feeling like yourself."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He rearranged his nest and motioned for Kuroo to join him. The alpha leapt at the opportunity, quickly removing his jeans and crawling behind him. Tsukishima sighed happily as Kuroo's arm wrapped around his waist and rested on his abdomen. He stroked the taut skin slowly as he scented the omega.

Kuroo kissed his nape before sitting up. "Do you want me to rub your feet?"

He shook his head and pulled Kuroo back down. "No, just cuddle me."

Kuroo sighed happily, cozying up to the blond and nuzzling his neck. Tsukishima stiffened as a low grunt escaped his lips. His teeth clenched as he breathed loudly, his breath escaping in hisses.  
Kuroo pulled back. “Are you okay?”

“Just a cramp. Fuckin’ hurts.”

“Can I help?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as pain shot through his abdomen. “Can you get this baby out of me?”

Kuroo stuttered, his eyes widening. “Um, no, but, uh,” he stammered. 

The pain receded and the omega sighed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap,” he explained while looking away.

Kuroo’s hand touched his cheek, forcing him to look him in the eye. “It’s fine, Kei.”

They kissed languidly as they enjoyed each other’s company. A few lazy minutes later, another sharp sting of pain shot through Tsukishima’s abdomen, causing him to hiss.

Kuroo pulled back with a fearful look. “Tsukki, are you having contractions?!”

The omega shook his head furiously. “N-no,” he stuttered before cringing from the pain.

Kuroo sat up abruptly, earning a glare from Tsukishima. “I’m getting Akaashi!”

Tsukishima shook his head again and reached out to the alpha. “P-please, _ow_ , it’s not labor, its just a cr- _oh holy shit_ , cramp.”

He shook his head in response. “Tsukki you can barely talk. I’ll be right back!” 

Kuroo jumped from the bed and sprinted from the room. He returned quickly, Akaashi hot on his heels.

Akaashi came close to the bed and knelt beside it. He ran his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair and smiled at him. 

“Hey Kei… Let’s go to the hospital, okay?”

Tsukishima looked at him with panicked eyes. “I’m fine, really. See? I’m okay now. Besides, you know I’m not due for another three weeks.”

Akaashi sat on the bed and moved the blond’s head into his lap. He continued to run his fingers through his hair.

“But you _also_ know that first pregnancies tend to deliver early in male omegas. Aren’t you excited, Kei? You’re likely going into labor. We’re going to meet our baby today.”

Tsukishima was silent, pressing his face into the beta’s thigh.

Akaashi took this as a cue to continue. “I know it’s scary. But we’re all here for you. Bo can meet us at the hospital. You get to get this baby out of you, and you’ll be able to walk around again. That’s exciting, right?”

Tsukishima’s hands shook as he moved to sit up. His eyes were watery as he met Akaashi’s eyes. 

“Y-yeah. Thank you, Keiji,” he whispered. He turned his gaze to Kuroo and lifted his arms. “Help me up, Tetsu.”

The alpha smiled brightly and swooped in to help the omega. 

An hour later, Tsukishima was checked in and settled in a birthing suite at the hospital. Bokuto showed up soon after in full neon workout clothes. He was completely out of breath and looked like a mad man.

A passing nurse jumped as Bokuto nearly shouted, “Tsukki! I came as quickly as I could! Where’s the baby?!”

Tsukishima groaned as Kuroo and Akaashi snickered. “Bokuto, _no_ , I haven’t delivered yet.”

“But Akaashi said the baby was on the way!”

The blond rolled his eyes. “No, Bokuto, labor takes longer than 30 minutes. Go change.”

Tsukishima glared at the alpha’s neon clothing, turning to Akaashi and desperately begging for help. 

“Our baby can _not_ meet his daddy when his daddy looks like _that_. Please Akaashi, make him look normal. He’s hurting my eyes.”

Bokuto bounced on his toes, frowning. “But, Tsukki, I don’t want to miss it…”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him. “Do you want to damage our child’s eyes?”

The alpha shook his head and stepped besides the bed. “I’m sorry Kei, I just got too excited. I’m so happy we finally get to meet them.” His hand reached out and swept along the fabric covering the bulging belly.

Tsukishima smiled down at his bump. He caught Bokuto’s hands with his own and squeezed them. 

“I’m excited too. But we still have a- _ow, shit_ , I think I’m getting another contraction. _Aaaah_ , we still have time Bo, it’s fine, _oww_ , go change!”

Bokuto nodded, squeezing his hand one more time before turning and grabbing his gym bag. Kuroo pointed him in the direction of the bathroom before giving his attention to Tsukishima.

Bokuto returned soon after, this time dressed in dark jeans and a white v-neck. Tsukishima cried out on instinct for his alpha. He replied with a low croon, coming to stand beside him and reaching to stroke his hair. 

Time passed as Tsukishima fell deeper into labor. Eventually the Obstetrician came, along with a nurse, declaring it was time to get the show on the road. 

With his Alphas holding each of his hands, and Akaashi rubbing his nape, Tsukishima pushed.

Through the tears, the curses, and the screams, Tsukishima Kei persisted. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi held his hands and provided all the comfort they could while the omega struggled.

At 4:34AM, the sun began to rise, catching the attention of the panting omega. Tsukishima’s eyes closed as his body tensed again, pushing down with every abdominal muscle he could. 

He was tired, aching, sweating, cursing his existence… but it all became worth it when not a moment later the pressure lifted, followed closely by a shrill cry pierced the air.

Tears streamed down his face as he collapsed. Kuroo leaned over and cradled his face, kissing away his tears and praising him. Akaashi rubbed his shaking hand as he smiled at them. 

Bokuto was entranced, his wide eyes following his newborn as she was placed into the nurse’s arms. 

The baby was cleaned quickly as her wails increased in volume. Bokuto stood frozen as he watched the nurse swaddle his baby before walking towards the bed. 

Akaashi stepped aside as the nurse lowered the baby into Tsukishima’s outstretched arms. 

The nurse smiled warmly at him as she declared, “Meet your healthy baby girl. Congratulations.”

Bokuto snapped out of his trace, tears welling in his eyes. He stepped forwards, Kuroo stepping aside to give him room, and reached out. 

Tsukishima smiled up at him and rasped, “She’s beautiful.”

The alpha nodded as his fingers stroked her tiny cheek. Kuroo rested a hand on Bokuto’s back and craned his neck to see their baby girl. 

Akaashi’s hand rested on the omega’s thigh and squeezed it lightly. “Kei, what do you want to name her?”

Tsukishima gazed at his tiny child with adoring eyes, rubbing her other cheek. He gasped when her eyes blinked open and looked up at him. 

Her tiny body squirmed as she cried out to her mother. Tsukishima’s heart clenched, happy tears overflowing as he answered. 

“Hana.”

\------

Tsukishima stood over the crib, watching as his daughter slept. She was so precious to him. Her small chest rose and fell in perfect timing. Her tiny fingers gripped at his pinky. Hana’s hair was soft and shiny, framing her angelic face.

The warmth in his chest was an unparalleled feeling. He’d never loved anyone or anything as much as he loved the little girl before him.

His mates were a close second though.

They were sprawled out on the bed behind him. They had agreed on keeping Hana’s crib in their bedroom for at least the first few months, or until Tsukishima felt safe enough being away from Hana for the night. They’d been understanding of Tsukishima’s strong maternal instincts, especially since they shared similar feelings.

Hana hiccuped, mouth frowning as she disturbed her own slumber.

The blond’s smile became impossibly bigger. He stroked her face with his fingertips. He knew he shouldn’t let her sleep in the bed with them, but he couldn’t help himself. He was just so happy.

He picked her up gently, making his way over to the bed filled with warm, sleeping bodies. He nestled in, rearranging pillows, blankets, and limbs to suit his tastes. He laid on his side, curling around his baby.

A body sidled up next to him. An arm was thrown around his waist, coming to rest on Hana’s soft belly.

He pressed back into the bare skin. His arms surrounded the sleeping baby, providing warmth and protection.

His little girl.

He cooed at her while gently petting her.

Life was good for Tsukishima Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY  
> all that's left is a short epilogue that was actually the second scene I wrote for this fic. I adore it tons
> 
> Thanks for reading pals


	5. You've Got My Hopes Up

The cicadas screamed.

Kei was kneeling on a pillow before his parents. The warm air prickled at his skin, enhancing the feeling of stifling fear. 

Akiteru and his mate sat off to the side. His three mates were behind him, lending him silent support. Kuroo and Akaashi were kneeling like him. Bokuto sat cross-legged on the pillow while he held Hana in his lap. The 4 month old was enthralled by the plushie in her father’s hands. She tugged at the bird’s colorful wings, looking up to smile at him.

A bead of sweat rolled down Tsukishima’s neck. He slowly leaned forward, prostrating himself in a dogeza before his family.

“Mother, Father, please forgive me. When I left last year, it was not to spite you. I’m very thankful for all you have done for me and all you have given me.”

The air was stifling. He didn’t dare raise his head. Even Hana could feel the tension in the air and was silent, staring at her Mama. Bokuto stroked her hair softly, pressing a kiss into her head.

His father broke the silence.

“Where have you been?”

Tsukishima exhaled, pressing his forehead further into the floor. “Tokyo.”

“What have you been doing?”

“I work at a cafe.”

“Hm.”

His mother spoke next. “Rise, Kei.”

He slowly straightened out. He met his mother’s stare with no hesitation. Kei had promised himself that he would not show fear.

“Kei… I don’t understand why you left. Especially so close to bonding. We had a perfect mate picked out for you. If you wanted to live in the city, we could have arranged for that.”

Kei shook his head, threading his hands together.

“No, it wasn’t that. I felt that I was not my own person. I wanted to experience being my own person.”

His mother scoffed. “And yet I see bond marks on your neck.”

His fingers tightened on each other.

“Yes.”

“What happened to you, Kei?”

His brows furrowed.

“I bonded to my mates. Mother, I’m happy. Please, try to understand. I did… do what you expected of me. I bonded, and I had a child. I’m well taken care of, and I’m happy.”

“Mates? Kei, you’re supposed to have one mate. You were supposed to stay here in our village. We needed you and you left.”

“The life that was being offered to me here was not one that I wanted.”

Her voice was filled with vitriol as she responded. “You couldn’t have known that. I thought you trusted me, Kei. You will come to regret this alternative lifestyle.”

A tear rolled down his face as he glared at his intertwined hands.

“You’re wrong, Mother.”

A hand rested on his back, a silent show of support. His mother’s voice cut through the air with an acidic bite.

“If this is the life you want to lead, then have it! But you are not welcome to have it here.”

Kei whipped his head up, staring at his parents in fear.

His father was nodding. “Kei, we can’t support your actions. You’ve chosen this life, and now you rot in the grave you have dug yourself. Leave.”

Tears continued to fall down his cheeks. Kuroo stood beside him, offering his hand. He helped him stand and leave the room. They were quickly followed by Akaashi and Bokuto.

In the hallway, Kei furiously rubbed at his eyes. His mates crowded him and offered support through touches and scents.

He reached out for his daughter. He cradled her close to his chest, her tiny hands raising to touch his face. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“I knew that would happen. I knew, and I still…”

Akaashi whispered, “Kei, it’s okay. You needed the closure. You didn’t choose poorly. Let us comfort you and get you home.”

He nodded, smiling weakly at the three. “Thank you.” Hana tapped her pudgy hands against her mother’s cheek, gurgling for attention.

Kei smiled at her, taking her tiny hand in his. He leaned to rub his cheek against her head and took a deep breath. Hana giggled at his actions and squirmed in his arms.

Kuroo placed his hand on the blond’s lower back and stepped close. Bokuto and Akaashi followed suit, providing the support Kei needed to recompose himself.

After a minute they turned to leave, reaching the entrance as a door opened behind them.

“Kei!!”

Akiteru was chasing them, his mate close at his heels.

The group stopped as the two approached them.

Akiteru offered a small smile. “Kei, I’m sorry about all of that… I wish I could have spoken up for you.”

He shook his head in response. “No, you’ve done more than enough for me. I wouldn’t have my family if you hadn’t helped me last year. Truly, thank you, brother.”

The older beamed in response. Kei passed Hana off to Kuroo, turning to hug his brother close.

“Thank you.”

The two brothers hugged tightly as the moment passed.

Akiteru pulled back, redirecting his gaze to the baby. “Can we meet her?!”

Bokuto stepped in front of Kuroo while eyeing him warily and answering. “I don’t know, she’s still really young, and-”

Kei cut him off. “Kou. It’s okay. Give me Hana, Tetsurou.”

Bokuto scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. Just really antsy to get out of here.”

Akaashi rubbed his back to reassure him quietly.

Akiteru and Kanna inched closer to peer at the baby. Kei held her below the butt, resting her back on his chest.

“Akiteru, Kanna, meet Hana. She’s four months old.”

Hana gurgled at the happy faces. She reached forward to tug at Kanna’s long hair.

“Hana, meet your aunt and uncle. You like your aunt’s hair, don’t you?”

Hana giggled as Kei bounced her. She grabbed at more of Kanna’s hair.

Kanna blushed as she gazed into the baby’s eyes. She looked up quickly at Kei before glancing at the ground. She spoke softly. “Can I hold her? Please?”

He was hesitant as he looked her over. His heart felt for her though; he knew that she had to be getting pressure from his parents to provide grandchildren. She was probably terrified.

“Yeah. Is there somewhere else we can go first?”

Akiteru nodded, leading them outside the house. “The parents won’t bother coming to the side house for the rest of the day. We can go sit there for a bit before we take you to the train.”

The side house was warm as they settled into a large room. Kei sat on the floor with Hana in his arms, motioning for Kanna to join them.

“She’s a really easy baby. She won’t fuss. Place her butt in your elbow, and lean her against your chest. Rest her head on your shoulder and support the back of it with your other hand.”

Kanna did as instructed, blushing deeply as Hana cuddled into the embrace.

“Oh my god, oh my god she’s leaning against me. Oh my gosh, a real baby. ‘Teru, look at her cute little face!” the bumbling omega continued to babble at the baby.

Akiteru smiled warmly at his mate. He sidled up close to her, peering at Hana. “She’s adorable. Can I hold her too?”

Kei nodded as Kanna gasped. “No! I’m holding her!”

The group laughed at her response. Kuroo bumped Akiteru’s shoulder as he spoke to him. “Looks like you need one of your own, eh?”

Akiteru blushed brightly as Akaashi smacked the back of Kuroo’s head.

They laughed again as they smiled at Hana.

Kei’s heart hurt. There was so much he had to process; his parent’s refusal was expected, but it didn’t quell the burn.

Introducing his daughter to her Aunt and Uncle soothed the ache. Akiteru’s bond with Kanna seemed to have grown into a real relationship. He could tell by the way they looked at each other. It surely hadn’t been easy, but they were making it work.

He watched his own mates interact with each other. It hurt deeply to think that he had almost never met them. He owed it all to his dedicated brother, who may have failed his omegan mate, but bravely stood up for his brother in return. His mates and child were his world now. He may be hurting, but he knew where he could find an infinite source of love and comfort.

His own little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!!
> 
> I may write some drabbles for this in the future. Let me know if there's any specfic scenes/pairings/characters you'd like to see!
> 
> The title of this fic & all the chapters is from 'Talk Too Much' by COIN, look it up! It's a chill song~
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
